La révélation
by Lili76
Summary: Adrien est intrigué par sa maladroite camarade de classe Marinette, mais il ne parvient pas à discuter avec elle sans que la jeune fille ne se mette bégayer lamentablement. Un soir, Chat noir, passant près de chez elle, aperçoit la jeune fille sur sa terrasse...
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug se précipita dans une ruelle sombre, se glissa à la hâte derrière une benne à ordure alors que son miraculous bipait une dernière fois. A peine dissimulée, elle redevint Marinette…

« Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud cette fois, ma Tikki ! »

Son kwami lui sourit avec tendresse, se frotta contre sa joue et se glissa dans le sac qui ne la quittait jamais, où Marinette prenait soin de toujours laisser un cookie ou deux.

Tikki raffolait des sucreries et plus particulièrement des cookies que Sabine, la mère de Marinette confectionnait.

Marinette s'étira, puis vérifia que la voie était libre avant de sortir de la ruelle tranquillement. Cette fois, elle ne s'était pas trop éloignée du collège et elle pourrait rejoindre son prochain cours sans trop de retard.

Elle comptait sur Alya – sa meilleure amie – pour la couvrir et récupérer ses affaires.

La jeune fille soupira, pensant que la vie serait bien plus simple si elle n'avait pas à se justifier pour ses multiples absences et retards ! Bien que le collège soit devenu beaucoup moins strict sur les présences des élèves depuis l'apparition des premiers « akumatisés », elle se faisait souvent reprendre par ses professeurs.

Marinette n'était pas une jeune fille du matin. Depuis des années, elle avait du mal à s'éveiller, surtout après avoir passé sa soirée dans un élan créatif. Ses parents avaient bien tenté de l'obliger à se coucher plus tôt, ou à l'empêcher de s'adonner à ses loisirs le soir, mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que leur fille avait besoin de ces moments dans son monde à elle pour se sentir bien. Ils avaient fini par s'en faire une raison, tant que les notes de leur fille resteraient bonnes.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Marinette accéléra. Elle était à l'angle du collège, et il lui restait quelques minutes à peine pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Sa maladresse légendaire frappa encore, alors qu'elle se mettait à courir pour entrer dans le collège. Elle entra sèchement en contact avec quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre.

Agacée, elle grogna, quand une main entra dans son champ de vision.

Elle leva la tête et vira instantanément au rouge brique en rencontrant deux yeux verts, qui la fixaient d'un air inquiet.

« - Marinette, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée?

-Ahhh ! Ad… Adrien ! » Bégaya la jeune fille paralysée

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face au beau blond qui occupait toutes ses pensées, la jeune fille était littéralement pétrifiée, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents.

Elle saisit la main tendue en rougissant encore plus – prenant une belle teinte rouge brique. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et débita à toute vitesse sans respirer : « ça va ! Merci de m'avoir aidée » avant de s'enfuir en courant vers sa salle de classe.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, se frottant la nuque un peu perplexe.

Sa jolie camarade était une véritable énigme pour lui. Tantôt maladroite au possible, tantôt courageuse et volontaire, elle changeait de personnalité en permanence, étant totalement imprévisible. Elle était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, elle passait comme une tornade, semant rires et catastrophes sur son passage.

Même si les pensées du jeune homme étaient tournées vers une certaine héroïne, il tentait souvent de se rapprocher amicalement de Marinette. Mais celle-ci semblait incapable de lui parler normalement. Elle rougissait, bégayait, et n'arrivait pas à parler de façon cohérente.

Haussant les épaules, le jeune mannequin pris la même direction que sa camarade pour rejoindre leur classe.

Marinette était déjà arrivée, pour une fois pile à l'heure. Elle se glissa à côté d'Alya, et lui sourit d'un air soulagé.

Sa camarade leva les yeux aux ciel :

« - Marinette ! Qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? Tu es toute rouge !

-heu… j'ai couru pour être à l'heure ?

\- Tu es incroyable ma belle ! Il te suffirait juste de partir plus tôt tu sais ? »

Marinette grommela d'un air boudeur, provoquant l'hilarité d'Alya.

La pétillante métisse ne tenait pas en place, l'air surexcité.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Alya ?

\- Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Ils sont intervenus ce matin et j'ai pu les filmer… Ce soir le Ladyblog aura un nouvel article exclusif !

\- Génial Alya ! Bien joué !

\- Et toi, tu as encore loupé ça…

\- Bah, tu connais ma poisse légendaire. »

Elles se turent tandis que leurs derniers camarades entraient en classe, suivi par Mme Bustier, leur professeur.

Le cours commença.

Marinette ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Entre Adrien, juste devant elle, qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, sa remuante voisine qui bouillait d'impatience de rentrer chez elle mettre à jour son Ladyblog, et ses inquiétudes concernant sa double identité elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention.

Soupirant nerveusement, la jeune fille prit son crayon et commença à griffonner dans la marge de son cahier. Dès qu'elle était préoccupée ou nerveuse, dessiner l'aidait.

Alors que la fin du cours approchait, le voisin d'Adrien, Nino, se tourna vers Alya.

« - Hey ! On mange tous ensemble ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Marinette, Alya souriant jusqu'aux oreilles acquiesça levant un pouce en signe d'accord.

Marinette sourit aux anges. Elle allait manger avec Adrien ! Avant de paniquer… Elle allait forcément se ridiculiser…

Alya la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse fuir, la rassurant.

« -Marinette, tu dois te maîtriser. C'est juste un repas. Entre amis. Tout va bien se passer !

\- Mais… Mais Alya ! Tu sais bien comment je suis… Je vais encore dire n'importe quoi, ou tout renverser. Ou provoquer une catastrophe !

\- Marinette… tu es incorrigible ! Détends toi, je serais avec toi, ok ?

\- Humm… tu m'empêcheras de me ridiculiser ?

\- Bien sûr voyons! Tu sais, tu es la seule à complexer sur ton côté miss catastrophe. La plupart d'entre nous a l'habitude.

Contrairement aux craintes de Marinette, le repas se passa bien. Surtout grâce à Alya et Nino, qui discutaient du Ladyblog avec passion. Même si c'était Alya la grande passionnée, Nino avait fini par se prendre au jeu et il aidait de plus en plus son amie à réunir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les célèbres héros de Paris. Marinette restait silencieuse, écoutant ses amis vanter les mérites de son double, un peu mal à l'aise, tout en observant Adrien du coin de l'œil.

Le jeune homme pour sa part semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et un peu fatigué. Marinette supposa que son emploi du temps surchargé en plus des cours devaient être un fardeau pour un adolescent de son âge. Le voyant s'illuminer en dégustant un macaron, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui tendre le sien en rougissant. Surpris, le jeune homme le prit et s'expliqua avec un sourire d'excuse :

« -C'est que mon père m'astreint à un régime assez sévère et je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de profiter de ce genre de douceurs… J'adore les macarons ! »

Marinette sourit béatement en devenant encore plus rouge. Elle nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit, songeant qu'il ne lui serait pas très difficile d'apporter de temps en temps des macarons…

Alya ayant surpris la scène éclata de rire et dit à Adrien : « - et encore Adrien, tu n'as pas goûté aux macarons que font les parents de Marinette. Ils feraient se damner un Saint ! »

Adrien sourit en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il sembla à Marinette que ses joues avaient légèrement rosi.

La journée se termina aussi bien que possible pour Marinette. Elle passa l'après midi à rêvasser, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses yeux bleus dans le vague, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Adrien se retournait à plusieurs reprises vers elle pour l'observer.

Le soir venu, une fois ses devoirs faits, Marinette monta sur sa terrasse. La soirée était douce, et la jeune fille s'installa, un plaid autour des épaules pour contempler les toits parisiens. Elle aimait ces moments particuliers, où elle était seule et où elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait être enfin elle même, à la fois Marinette et Ladybug. A ces moments, seuls face à sa ville, elle sortait son carnet de croquis et laissait l'inspiration l'envahir.

Perdue dans son monde, elle n'entendit pas les pas légers s'approcher d'elle.

Elle sursauta violemment quand quelqu'un se gratta la gorge à ses côtés.

« - Hum, Princesse ? Chat va bien ?

\- Oh ! Chat… Chat Noir ! Que fais tu ici ? »

Les oreilles du jeune homme masqué, tout de cuir vêtu, se dressèrent. Le héros était intrigué. Sa camarade, la douce et timide Marinette semblait… différente.

Dans son élément, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle.

\- Et bien vois tu, je passais en me promenant, et je t'ai vue. J'ai voulu vérifier que tout allait bien…

La jeune fille rit doucement.

\- Bien sûr que tout va bien. J'aime beaucoup être ici, surtout quand il fait aussi doux.

Chat Noir sourit d'un air malicieux

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un matou pour te réchauffer ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je pense pouvoir survivre…

\- Oh Princesse tu es dure avec moi… Je suis un pauvre chat abandonné qui a besoin de câlins tu sais ?

Marinette éclata de rire, laissa tomber cahier et crayons et se leva, taquine. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Chat, affectueusement.

\- Oh mon chaton ! Est ce que partager quelques macarons avec moi te remonterait le moral ?

Ébahi, Chat observait la jeune fille face à lui. Elle était tellement différente. A la fois douce et taquine, sûre d'elle mais réservée… Et cette façon de l'appeler « Mon chaton »… Habituellement, seule sa Lady le nommait ainsi, et entendre ce surnom affectueux dans la bouche de sa camarade lui avait causé un choc.

Silencieux, il prit le macaron que Marinette lui tendait et ils s'assirent tous deux côte à côte. Chat croqua dans la douceur et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

« - Et bien Chat ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Gloussa Marinette

\- C'est vrai que ces macarons feraient se damner un Saint !

\- Quoi ?

Chat tressaillit, puis se reprit immédiatement.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la boulangerie de tes parents était la meilleure de Paris… Et bien, je peux te le confirmer. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon !

Chat se rapprocha de la jeune fille, l'enlaçant affectueusement.

\- Ahh Princesse. Tu es une fille tellement chat-rmante !

\- Pitié Chat, ces jeux de mots sont insupportables ! Lui répondit elle en riant

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, collés l'un à l'autre, profitant des macarons et de la magnifique soirée.

Puis ils commencèrent à discuter légèrement, de tout et de rien. Chat Noir prêtait attention à ne rien dévoiler de son identité, sans pour autant se sentir nerveux comme habituellement.

Étrangement, il se sentait totalement à l'aise avec Marinette, comme s'il était à la bonne place, là, lové contre elle. La jeune fille semblait partager cet avis, et au moins elle ne semblait pas éprouver de gêne à passer sa soirée avec lui. Elle était même volubile, lui parlant de sa passion de la mode, de ses cours, de sa meilleure amie.

Chat l'écoutait, souriant, heureux de la voir si détendue et si joyeuse.

Au bout d'un moment, Marinette se tut, puis bailla.

« - Oh Princesse ! Je suis incorrigible. Je t'empêche de te reposer…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Chat, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir quand même… tu m'as toi même dit que tu t'endormais en classe ! Allez, file.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de 'Mais' Princesse ! Je reviendrais te voir à nouveau si tu veux. Mais pour ce soir, il est temps que le Chat rejoigne sa gouttière.

Elle le regarda horrifiée, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Pas de panique, Princesse ! j'ai une maison et un lit très confortable tu sais. Je ne suis pas un chat des rues.

\- Pourquoi étais tu dehors ?

\- J'aime me balader sur les toits de Paris le soir. Ça me donne un tel sentiment de liberté… Mes instincts chat je suppose…

\- Chat ?

\- Oui Princesse ?

Marinette se mordillait la lèvre, sous l'œil fasciné du jeune homme face à elle.

\- Tu… Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, tu sais.

\- Oh moi aussi Princesse… Je reviendrais vite te voir.

Marinette, les joues rosies par la fraîcheur qui tombait et l'émotion regarda le héros, son partenaire mystérieux, s'élancer à l'aide de son bâton et sauter de toit en toit. Elle venait de passer une soirée délicieuse et de découvrir une facette de Chat Noir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une facette qu'elle aimait énormément…


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir de son côté s'élança de toit en toit, jusqu'à se glisser par une fenêtre qu'il avait laissé entrouverte. Chat redevint Adrien. Avant que Plagg n'ait la possibilité de se plaindre, il lui ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur qu'il avait dans sa chambre pour lui donner un camembert odorant à souhait. Laissant le kwami reprendre des forces en ronronnant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, pensif.

Il sortait de plus en plus le soir, pour se balader sur les toits. Plus le temps passait, plus l'atmosphère du Manoir Agreste lui semblait invivable. Il ne supportait plus de vivre dans une maison glaciale, semblant tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode. Il ne supportait plus la solitude, les repas pris dans l'immense salle à manger, les longues soirées dans sa chambre luxueuse. Seul. Toujours.

Être Chat lui avait ouvert un nouveau monde. Un monde de liberté. Il trouvait grisant de découvrir la ville lumière chaque soir, de pouvoir observer la vie parisienne sans être vu. Le costume de Chat l'avait libéré. Il n'était plus l'héritier ou le mannequin, mais seulement Chat Noir. Il pouvait laisser sa personnalité s'exprimer, il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait et agir plus naturellement.

Chat lui avait redonné le goût de vivre. Et puis il y avait Ladybug. Sa magnifique partenaire, sa coccinelle adorée. Il était tombé fou amoureux lors de la première rencontre, quand la jeune fille avait juré de se battre pour Paris.

Son courage, sa détermination alors qu'il l'avait vue douter quelques instants auparavant l'avait fait chavirer.

A chacune de leur rencontre, leur relation se complexifiait. Chat était Chat,il flirtait, plaisantait et enchaînait les jeux de mots douteux. Ladybug soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel, menait la danse. Mais ensemble ils formaient un duo soudé. Malgré leur doutes d'adolescents, malgré leurs premiers émois, ils avaient noué une relation fusionnelle.

Plusieurs fois, Chat avait cherché à deviner qui était sa sublime compagne. Mais sans résultats. Il lui avait proposé de se révéler leurs identités, à de multiples reprises, mais les arguments de la jeune fill avaient fini par le raisonner.

Le temps passant, son alter ego Adrien, avait cessé de dévisager chaque jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qu'il rencontrait, lassé de ne jamais retrouver sa Lady.

Et puis il y avait Marinette. La première à lui avoir accordé son amitié pour ce qu'il était réellement et non pas pour son nom ou la fortune de son père. Puis Marinette s'était mise à agir de façon étrange, rougissant et bégayant alors qu'elle semblait à l'aise avec leurs autres camarades de classe. Elle lui avait pourtant tenu tête quand elle avait cru qu'il était un pantin de Chloé… Mais quelque chose avait changé et il enrageait de ne pas savoir quoi.

Un jour, Alya lui avait dit que le jeune fille était passionnée de stylisme et de mode, et qu'elle était une très grande admiratrice du travail de Gabriel Agreste, son glacial père. Il avait mis son comportement sous le coup de l'émotion mais parfois il se demandait si elle n'était pas juste intimidée par lui… Alya ne manquait cependant aucune occasion de lui glisser que Marinette l'appréciait énormément avec un sourire carnassier.

N'ayant que très peu d'expérience des relations sociales, il était complètement perdu. Marinette le faisait tourner fou, il ne savait jamais quelles seraient ses réactions.

Il se disait que c'était son côté chat qui appréciait tellement son imprévisibilité, alors que son côté Adrien aimait sa douceur et sa timidité.

Et ce soir… ce soir alors qu'il profitait d'un moment de liberté enivrant, il avait vu Marinette. Seule, sur sa petite terrasse, tellement occupée qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de son approche.

À sa grande surprise, la jolie jeune fille n'avait pas semblé perturbée par Chat Noir. Elle lui avait offert une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas, un côté taquin qui lui avait plu. Elle lui avait une fois de plus montré sa générosité à lui proposer des macarons spontanément. Elle lui avait offert un moment d'intimité agréable lui qui manquait tellement de contacts humains dans son quotidien. Ils avaient ensuite discuté et Adrien avait apprécié d'être collé à elle sans qu'elle ne montre la moindre gêne.

Adrien se coucha et s'endormit en pensant à sa charmante camarade aux yeux couleur ciel d'été, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres…

Le lendemain, Marinette arriva comme d'habitude au dernier moment, les joues rouges et légèrement essoufflée.

Elle rougit comme d'habitude lorsqu'Adrien la salua. Mais elle avait un air rêveur inhabituel, qui lui donnait un charme fou.

Adrien tendit l'oreille lorsque les filles commencèrent à discuter.

"- Hey Marinette! Pourquoi es tu encore en retard ? Tu avais dit que tu te coucherai de bonne heure !

\- C'était prévu. Mais j'ai commencé à dessiner et…

\- Et ?

\- Et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

\- Marinette ! Tu es vraiment incorrigible…

Marinette rit et fit une grimace amusée à l'attention de son amie.

Devant, Adrien, qui n'avait rien perdu de leur échange, nota amusé qu'elle n'avait pas fait mention du félin qui lui avait rendu visite.

Il se sentit ému sans la moindre raison de savoir qu'elle avait préféré garder pour elle leur soirée si agréable.

Le journée se déroula sans incident notable. Pas d'attaque sur Paris. Le printemps s'installait et un timide soleil perçait la grisaille.

Marinette se sentait d'excellente humeur, et étrangement rêveuse.

Elle avait un instant pensé à raconter à sa meilleure amie la visite du chat le plus célèbre de la capitale, mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi elle avait préféré garder ce moment pour elle.

Même si elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer Chat sous son identité Ladybug, elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Marinette n'était pas sensée le connaître mais étrangement elle s'était sentie parfaitement à l'aise en sa compagnie. De son côté, Chat avait été charmant.

Elle savait déjà en tant que Ladybug qu'il était totalement fiable. Elle lui confiait sa vie les yeux fermés, à chaque combat contre les akumas qui revenaient sans arrêts. Elle connaissait sa force, son humour tordu, sa gentillesse quand il se précipitait auprès des victimes du papillon pour les rassurer.

Elle savait qu'il avait un côté acteur, aimant parader et se faire remarquer.

Parfois elle voyait ses yeux verts prendre une expression de tristesse si profonde qu'elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme un enfant pour le consoler.

Elle savait qu'il flirtait outrageusement avec elle. Elle avait toujours maintenu une stricte distance entre eux, ne voulant pas briser l'amitié naissante entre eux, leur délicat partenariat. Il lui avait semblé peu judicieux de risquer de mettre en péril leur tandem alors que son Chaton lui semblait si joueur et si inconstant.

Chat était définitivement pour elle le meilleur des partenaires, ils se complétaient parfaitement, et même si elle montrait souvent de l'agacement elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que son ami change.

Et puis hier soir, il était venu voir Marinette. Pas sa Lady non, juste elle, l'insignifiante Marinette. Il avait repris le surnom qu'il lui avait déjà donné auparavant, Princesse, mais son ton était totalement amical. Et sa conduite avait été si différente.

Marinette, manquant de confiance en elle, doutait souvent de ses capacités à être Ladybug. Elle se sentait souvent écrasée par la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, protéger Paris, combattre le Papillon. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu son Miraculous, elle était persuadée que Marinette n'était pas à la hauteur de Ladybug… Pour elle, Chat serait forcément déçu de découvrir qui se dissimulait sous le masque de sa partenaire.

Mais Chat avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes en s'intéressant à elle, alors qu'il ignorait qu'elle était celle qui se cachait sous le masque de l'héroïne qu'il admirait tant.

Elle avait un temps cru que Chat flirtait avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait. Or, elle avait découvert que même s'il savait se montrer adorable et amical, il réservait ses attentions à Ladybug. Elle savait aussi que Marinette était la seule à avoir droit au surnom affectueux de "Princesse".

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quelle part du garçon sous le masque elle avait découvert pendant cette soirée. Elle en venait presque à regretter d'avoir autant tenu à camoufler son identité, curieuse de savoir s'ils se cotoyaient sans le savoir.

Quand il l'avait quitté, elle s'était sentie abandonnée. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Pendant la soirée, elle avait eu l'impression de connaître Chat Noir depuis longtemps, tant elle était à l'aise avec lui…

Elle s'était rendue compte également qu'elle avait failli lui proposer de rester sans réfléchir un instant aux conséquences- et Dieu sait qu'elle, Marinette, était loin d'être un modèle de spontanéité !

Elle sourit rêveusement en pensant à sa promesse de revenir. Un coup de coude d'Alya la fit brusquement revenir sur Terre.

"-Hey! T'es vraiment étrange aujourd'hui ! Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, t'inquiètes pas. Juste fatiguée. "

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant d'un air exaspéré.

Le cours a peine terminé, Alya fit un signe à Marinette et partit à toute vitesse. Nino et Adrien se tournèrent vers Marinette l'air interrogatif.

Elle haussa les épaules, hilare "Urgence Ladyblog. Quelqu'un lui a envoyé une vidéo".

Elle fit un signe de main aux garçons puis partit à son tour.

Nino remonta machinalement ses lunettes et regarda Adrien.

"- Hey mec, tu ne l'as pas trouvé bizarre Marinette aujourd'hui ?

\- Bizarre ?

\- Ba ouais. Genre pas comme d'habitude…

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Oh allez ! Arrête un peu j'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder. T'as du bol qu'Alya ne t'as pas capté mec, parce que tu passerai un sale quart d'heure. Genre interrogatoire.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas remarqué qu'elle a tendance à être hyper protectrice avec Marinette?

Adrien se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Dis moi Nino, tu en sais des choses…

\- Bah… en fait… hum… depuis que je traîne avec Alya pour le Ladyblog, on discute beaucoup.

\- Et Alya te parle de Marinette ?

\- Vaguement. Elle s'inquiète pour elle je crois.

Nino remonta à nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Ouais. Le gorille doit déjà m'attendre… mais ça te dit de passer à la maison demain après les cours ? J'ai ce nouveau jeu qu'on pourrait tester…

\- Carrément mec. Tu me confirmes ça tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui. Salut !

Les deux garçons se firent signe alors qu'Adrien rejoignait la limousine envoyée par son père.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : Merci à tous les lecteurs.  
J'essaie de poster un chapitre par jour, cette histoire ne devrait pas tarder à prendre fin.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos revews…  
-**

Dans sa chambre, Marinette dessinait un nouveau projet tout en discutant avec Tikki.

"- Tu sais Tikki, si les journées pouvaient être aussi calmes, ça m'aiderait énormément…

\- Marinette je sais que c'est difficile mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Tu es parfaitement capable de gérer tout ça !

La petite boule rouge se frotta affectueusement contre son amie. Marinette rit et lui tendit un cookie.

\- Tu dois avoir faim ? Ils sortent tout juste du four !

Le kwami embrassa la jeune fille avant de s'installer pour déguster la friandise.

Comme la veille, elle s'installa sur la terrasse, pour dessiner. Tout en espérant secrètement recevoir la visite d'un certain matou… Et Chat Noir ne la déçut pas. Elle avait pris soin de préparer un plateau avec quelques macarons, et encore une fois la soirée se déroula agréablement. Et se termina bien trop vite de l'avais de deux adolescents.

La même scène se reproduisit toute la semaine. Marinette attendait sur la terrasse, Chat s'installait tout près d'elle, se collant contre elle quand elle frissonnait. Marinette aimait ces moments, où elle se sentait protégée. Elle avait la sensation d'être parfaitement en sécurité dans les bras de Chat.

Ils discutaient. Parfois, Marinette dessinait, et Chat

lui tenait compagnie, simplement. Sans qu'ils ne ressentent de gêne ou de malaise. Leurs contacts physiques étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Ils se frôlaient, se touchaient, presque malgré eux.

Marinette cessa de justifier sa présence sur la terrasse, et Chat cessa de dire qu'il passait par hasard. ces moments volés, hors de leurs vies habituelles étaient une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour eux. En moins d'une semaine, leur relation leur était devenue nécessaire.

La semaine suivante, Marinette constata avec dépit qu'il pleuvait. Avec un pincement au coeur, elle en déduisit que Chat ne passerait pas la soirée avec elle… Elle décida donc d'avancer sur les vêtements qu'elle voulait coudre.

Alors que Marinette était plongée dans son armoire, fouillant rageusement dans ses stocks de tissus pour son nouveau projet, elle entendit gratter à sa fenêtre.

Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de Chat Noir. Il semblait que son enthousiasme débordant pour son activité en cours l'ait énormément amusé.

Marinette ouvrit la fenêtre, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que Tikki avait eu le temps de se dissimuler.

\- Bonjour Princesse ! Je peux ?

\- Chat ! Entre. Tu es venu malgré la pluie ?

\- J'avais envie de passer te faire un petit coucou. Tu préfères que je te laisse seule pour ce soir ?

Marinette n'hésita pas un instant.

\- Non, reste. Tu ne me déranges pas !

Elle s'écarta, invitant le félin à entrer d'un geste. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et prit le temps d'observer la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il était déjà venu en tant qu'Adrien, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu autant de photos de lui sur les murs.

Taquin, il se tourna vers Marinette :

\- Un de tes amis ?

La jeune fille rougit, puis s'expliqua brièvement :

\- Il est dans ma classe. Il se trouve qu'il est adorable et que j'adore ce que fait son père.

Chat contempla un instant les joues cramoisies de son amie, en ayant la certitude que Marinette était gênée. Mais au moins il savait qu'elle appréciait son alter ego. Il hésita un moment à la questionner un peu plus, mais au vu de son trouble, il eut peur de la blesser.

Le moment de gêne se dissipa rapidement, grâce à quelques jeux de mots du chats, et cette fois ci Marinette lui offrit quelques cookies. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille pour discuter, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Leur discussion, au départ enjouée, s'apaisa au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Marinette bailla , puis s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Chat.

Ce dernier, ronronnant presque de bien être, profitait de la chaleur de son amie. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul souvenir de sa vie où il s'était senti aussi bien et aussi à sa place qu'en cet instant. Avant la disparition de sa mère, il avait connu des moments de tendresse, assurément, mais l'éducation stricte de son père l'avait privé de moment purement spontanés comme celui qu'il vivait.

Il aimait la compagnie de Marinette, en grande partie parce que la jeune fille était imprévisible. Elle ne calquait pas ses actions sur un planning ou ne suivait pas un ensemble de règles. Elle réagissait juste au moment présent.

Et à cet instant, elle avait choisi de se blottir dans les bras de son ami, lui souriant tendrement quand il l'avait enlacée.

Marinette ne sut pas ce qui l'avait réveillée. Elle était au chaud et se sentait incroyablement en sécurité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait dormi sans cauchemar et elle se sentait reposée.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris l'identité de Ladybug, elle était en permanence sur ses gardes de peur de se trahir. Souvent ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars pendant lesquels elle tombait entre les griffes du Papillon.

Parfois elle rêvait que ses parents avaient été akumatisés, et que l'amour qu'elle leur portait la privait de ses forces, permettant au Papillon de lui arracher son Miraculous…

L'esprit embrumé elle mis un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Chat. Paniquée elle passa sa main sur son visage avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était bien sous sa forme Marinette. Puis elle se rappela que Chat était venu. Qu'ils avaient discuté. Ils avaient dû s'endormir…

Elle tendit la main pour réveiller le jeune homme masqué, mais suspendit son geste en se mordillant la lèvre.

L'occasion était trop belle de pouvoir l'observer de près. Autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Même s'ils passaient du temps ensemble, et qu'ils étaient très proches, Chat semblait se dérober à chaque fois qu'il s'apercevait qu'elle le regardait attentivement.

Avec un léger choc elle se rendit compte que Chat était particulièrement séduisant. Il avait un visage fin et régulier et le masque lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air un peu voyou. Au repos, il semblait bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Elle s'était persuadée qu'il avait quelques années de plus qu'elle.

Stupéfaite Marinette s'aperçut que son partenaire si sûr de lui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle !

Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait un physique proche de la perfection, mais elle nota que depuis leur rencontre, il s'était musclé et développé.

Bondir de toits en toits et se battre régulièrement contre des vilains lui allait particulièrement bien.

Il lui tenait délicieusement chaud et elle trouvait qu'il sentait bon. Un instant elle eu une sensation de déjà-vu, pensant connaître cette odeur… mais l'effet se dissipa rapidement.

Toujours en se mordillant la lèvre, Marinette avança sa main pour écarter une mèche rebelle du visage de Chat. Et sursauta quand elle se trouva face à ses yeux d'émeraude.

De près ses yeux de chat étaient encore plus brillants et lumineux. Son regard était indescriptible.

Il l'observait tranquillement, légèrement curieux, attendant immobile de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Chat Noir s'éveilla en sentant le léger mouvement de Marinette. Ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras, et qu'il était face aux yeux les plus étonnants qu'il ait jamais vu. Cette nuance de bleu lui évoquait l'été. Un ciel d'été. Qui s'accordait si bien au parfum fruité de son amie.

Il ne bougeait pas, de peur de rompre ce moment si parfait. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Hors du temps.

Il vit Marinette hésiter en se mordillant la lèvre. Fasciné, il fixa son regard sur sa bouche et il lui fallu une volonté exceptionnelle pour résister au désir de l'embrasser…

Pour sa part, Marinette se rendit compte que Chat semblait maintenant captivé par sa bouche. Mais étrangement, elle ne voyait aucun obstacle à ce que son chaton l'embrasse. Pour être honnête, elle avait même envie de s'avancer vers lui, pour recevoir le baiser tant espéré.

Un bruit de klaxon déchira la nuit, les faisant sursauter. L'un comme l'autre rougirent, avant de rire doucement.

Ce fut Chat, d'une voix rauque qui rompit le silence

\- Je crois que ton lit est bien trop confortable pour un chat…

Marinette lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement

\- Je crois que je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi !

\- Aah Princesse ! Je suis à ton service…

\- Chat… est-ce que quelqu'un t'attend chez toi ? Je veux dire… tu ne risques pas d'ennuis ?

Chat Noir rit d'un air désabusé.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tant que je suis dans mon lit à la sonnerie de mon réveil, je ne risque rien.

Marinette nota l'air triste de Chat. Spontanément, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux rester encore un peu?

Sans répondre tout de suite, Chat resserra son étreinte. Son baiser rapide, si léger que la caresse du vent l'avait ému.

\- Ma princesse… je vais devoir te laisser pour cette nuit. Mais… si tu es d'accord je reviendrai te voir.

Il lui semblait préférable de partir, voulant avoir le temps de se ressaisir de ses émotions. Il avait peur d'effrayer Marinette par la puissance de son désir.

\- Oh mon chaton ! Bien entendu que je veux que tu reviennes…

Il lui sourit joyeusement, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Si tu continues à me nourrir de bonnes choses, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir te débarrasser de moi !

Marinette gloussa. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Chat qu'elle n'imaginait pas un instant être privée de lui et de sa chaleur. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Il lui était tellement naturel d'être avec lui que sa timidité habituelle avait disparu. Elle soupira d'aise en se collant un peu plus contre son compagnon, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

\- Princesse, tu ne m'aides pas là…

Marinette leva la tête vers lui en entendant sa voix plus rauque qu' habituellement. Les yeux de Chat la fixaient et il semblait tendu.

Sans la quitter du regard, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

D'abord doux et léger, son baiser devint plus exigeant quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille y répondait. Chat posa ses mains gantées sur les joues de Marinette, frustré de ne pas sentir sa peau douce, maudissant la combinaison de cuir qui l'isolait de sensations sans aucun doute merveilleuses.

Marinette quand à elle se pressait contre son ami masqué, répondant avec enthousiasme à son baiser. Presque malgré elle, elle se serra davantage contre lui, et elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

Hors d'haleine, les deux adolescents s'écartèrent légèrement, les joues rouges.

Marinette souriait tendrement et à sa vue Chat Noir se sentit apaisé. Il n'avait pas conscience que jusqu'à présent, il craignait le rejet de la jeune fille face à lui.

Farouchement, il se jura de la protéger envers et contre tout… Même s'il devait offrir sa vie pour elle.

Soupirant, il piqua un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de semer une pluie de baisers sur son visage.

\- Ma princesse… je vais te laisser te reposer. Mais je reviendrai te voir très vite…

\- Mon chaton, tu me manques déjà, tu sais… la journée va être longue sans toi !

\- Dis toi que je serais près de toi à chaque instant, lui répondit Chat l'air taquin

Inconsciente du fait que son partenaire venait de lui faire une révélation de taille sur son identité, Marinette rit doucement.

\- Je préférerais t'avoir en chair et en os près de moi….

Chat ne releva pas, se contentant de l'embrasser brièvement avant de se redresser. Marinette le regarda se lever et s'étirer, une moue boudeuse au coin des lèvres. La jeune fille n'eut pas conscience de l'effort qu'il avait du réaliser pour se séparer d'elle, pour quitter le cercle accueillant de ses bras.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard brûlant avant que le chat ne passe la fenêtre et ne s'élance de toit en toit, disparaissant au coeur de la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette première histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis...  
**

Marinette regarda la silhouette sombre se fondre dans les ombres en soupirant, un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres. Une boule rouge se jeta sur elle :

\- Marinette ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tikki ! - la jeune fille rougit légèrement

\- Tu comptes lui dire qui tu es ?

\- Non t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que nos identités doivent rester secrètes. Je serais prudente, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Marinette… Tu le repousses depuis si longtemps en tant que Ladybug. Tu disais que tu ne pensais qu'à Adrien… Et maintenant…

\- Tikki, je ne sais pas. Adrien m'ignore je crois, je suis incapable de lui parler. Je l'ai tellement idéalisé. Et puis Chat Noir est si différent quand je suis Marinette. Je me sens si bien près de lui. Je suis complètement perdue.

\- Oooh Marinette… Dans quelle situation t'es tu encore mise ?

\- Tikki, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la première nuit où je ne fais pas de cauchemars. C'est la première fois où je me sens si bien, où j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. A la fois en tant que Marinette et Ladybug. Chat Noir aime mes deux côtés, indistinctement. Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer à quel point je suis catastrophiquement maladroite… Je me sens tellement bien avec lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait t'en vouloir quand il découvrira que tu l'as repoussé en tant que Ladybug ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas paniquer quand je le verrais en danger. Mais je ne dois pas le distraire ou donner au Papillon un moyen de nous détruire. Je pense que Chat comprendra… J'ai confiance en lui, Tikki.

\- Et moi, je te fais confiance Marinette. Mais sois prudente, surtout… Allez, tu devrais te reposer encore, sinon tu vas encore t'endormir en cours !

Suivant les sages conseils de sa kwami, Marinette se glissa sous les draps, se pelotonnant inconsciemment dans l'empreinte de chaleur de son chaton. Elle qui pensait ne pouvoir se rendormir prise dans toutes ces interrogations concernant sa situation, elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, basculant rapidement dans le monde des rêves, croyant presque sentir les bras de son chaton autour d'elle.

Chat Noir se faufila par la fenêtre de la salle de bains de sa chambre, au manoir Agreste. Aussi silencieux que le félin qu'il était, son arrivée passa totalement inaperçue. Chat était entré dans la salle de bains, et ce fut Adrien qui en sortit, rejoignant sa chambre un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Il sortit un camembert à Plagg, qui grognait qu'il avait faim. Comme d'habitude son kwami avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Puis se déshabillant rapidement, il se glissa dans son lit glacial, regrettant la chaleur de Marinette, et le confort douillet de sa petite chambre.

Il aurait tout donné pour passer la nuit entière près d'elle, pour ne pas avoir à la quitter. Si seulement il pouvait avoir l'assurance de rester près d'elle sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences fâcheuses…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses puissent se passer ainsi avec sa douce amie.

Il avait toujours été intrigué par Marinette, si jolie et si timide. Il avait bien entendu noté que beaucoup de ses camarades de classe avaient été attirés par la jeune fille, mais celle-ci, avec son air rêveur et sa maladresse innée semblait ne jamais s'en rendre compte. Elle restait égale à elle même, toujours aussi gentille, toujours prête à rendre service.

Pire encore, elle avait l'air de croire qu'elle ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui manque à ce point de confiance en elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, Marinette semblait persuadée que toutes ses actions étaient condamnées à finir en catastrophe.

Et puis, ces soirées à discuter avec elle avaient changé beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pas pu lui révéler qu'il l'a connaissait déjà, en tant qu'Adrien, mais la jeune fille avait semblé tout de suite à l'aise avec lui, comme s'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Plus de timidité, plus de bégaiements, Adrien n'en avait pas tant espéré quand il l'avait vue sur son balcon, le premier soir où ils avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement. Lui qui avait eu dans l'idée de la connaître un peu mieux, il avait rapidement été pris à son propre jeu. Il avait été surpris de se découvrir autant de points communs avec la jeune fille. Il avait admiré son talent de créatrice. Mais par dessus tout, il avait aimé cette facette de la jeune fille, confiante, taquine. Elle lui avait parlé d'elle et de ses passions, mais s'était intéressée à lui. Pas la façade héroïque, juste lui, le garçon sous le masque. Habituellement, son nom suffisait à créer des barrières invisibles. Les gens qu'ils rencontraient ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait : il était un Agreste, fils du célèbre et glacial Gabriel. Il était un gosse de riche, certainement pourri gâté. Jusqu'à Marinette, personne n'avait jamais demandé son avis, personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de son avis…

D'une oreille distraite, il entendit Plagg grommeler, avant de recevoir le petit félin sur la poitrine.

\- Hey ! A quoi tu joues ?

\- Plagg ? Mais ?

\- Tu vas lui dire qui tu es ?

\- Pas tout de suite, Plagg. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger…

\- Ah. Au moins, tu as réfléchi un minimum…

\- Mais je ne veux pas lui cacher qui je suis éternellement. J'aimerais tant pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras en tant qu'Adrien également...

\- Beurk… Tu ferais mieux de manger du fromage ! Moins d'ennuis.

Adrien ne réagit pas, ne se formalisant même pas du sermon de la petite créature.

\- Adrien, tu vas jouer à ce jeu pendant combien de temps ?

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà endormi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, toutes ses pensées tournées vers une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux ciel d'été…

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Marinette ouvrit lentement les yeux, désorientée. Elle était perdue entre rêve et éveil, se demandant si elle avait fait un rêve magnifique ou si c'était bien la réalité.

L'air boudeur de Tikki la renseigna. Chat était bien venu. Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Souriante, elle tendit un cookie à Tikki, qui se frotta contre sa joue, incapable de rester fâchée contre Marinette.

Marinette se leva et se prépara en un temps record, à la grande surprise de ses parents. Jovialement, elle les salua et pleine d'énergie elle prit le chemin du collège.

Arrivant largement en avance, elle s'installa à côté d'Alya, qui la fixait bouche bée.

\- Tu es tombée du lit ?

\- Quoi ? non !

\- Jeune fille ! Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit ! J'ai bien vu que ça fait quelques jours que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude…

\- Mais … Il n'y a rien je t'assure !

\- Marinette ! ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu as l'air d'être complètement dans la lune...

\- Comme d'habitude, non ?

\- Non justement ! Dans la lune ET souriante. Aujourd'hui tu es radieuse et tu es en avance. Marinette, en avance !

\- J'ai juste bien dormi. Donc ce matin j'ai eu beaucoup moins de mal à me réveiller…

\- Hum… - Alya la dévisagea, l'air songeur - Cette conversation n'est pas finie ma belle !

Marinette sourit, nullement gênée par le comportement de son amie. Elle aurait aimé lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, mais elle savait bien l'importance de cacher sa relation avec Chat Noir. Aussi bien pour lui que pour la sécurité de sa double identité à elle.

Pendant leur échange, leurs camarades avaient peu à peu rejoints la classe. Pour une fois, Adrien était arrivé le dernier, et il s'immobilisa un instant en voyant sa camarade radieuse. Il rejoignit sa place rapidement, saluant Nino.

Sur une impulsion subite, il se retourna.

\- Hey, salut les filles !

A sa grande surprise, Marinette lui répondit distraitement sans bégayer.

\- Salut !

\- ça vous dit de déjeuner ensemble tout à l'heure ? Nino m'a parlé de la nouvelle sandwicherie au coin de la rue.

\- Si c'est ok pour Alya, ça me va !

Adrien la regarda, yeux ronds. Nino et Alya, bouche bée, semblaient figés par la surprise. Se reprenant rapidement, Alya accepta l'invitation, puis une fois Adrien retourné, se pencha vers Marinette.

\- Toi ma belle, il faut qu'on parle !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens de parler avec Adrien, sans bégayer, sans rougir et sans essayer de te cacher.

Marinette haussa les épaules, un peu gênée.

\- Je sais pas Alya. C'est rien tu sais… Depuis le début de l'année tu me coache pour que je lui parle, tu es peut être une bonne prof ? tenta Marinette avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Marinette ! N'essaie pas de me flatter ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose…

\- Alya… c'est juste que…

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son amie, qui trépignait d'excitation sur sa chaise, impatiente d'entendre la révélation de sa camarade. Marinette soupira, cherchant un moyen de calmer Alya, sans pour autant lui révéler trop de choses.

\- Et bien, il est possible que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

\- Quoi ?! Qui ?

\- Alya, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler tout de suite, c'est un peu compliqué…

\- Compliqué ? Mais… - Alya baisse d'un ton, sans pour autant s'apercevoir qu'Adrien devant elles n'en perd pas une miette - Et lui ?

Marinette hausse les épaule.

\- Alya, tu as bien vu que c'était une catastrophe. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je m'emballais trop.

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, Alya resta silencieuse et bouche bée… un véritable record ! Cependant, son côté journaliste se réveilla rapidement. Heureusement, pour le plus grand soulagement de Marinette, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur, l'empêchant de bombarder son amies de question.

Amusée, Marinette la vit trépigner et gigoter jusqu'à l'heure de la récréation.

Pour sa part, Adrien était resté sous le choc du comportement de Marinette. Un instant, il craignit qu'elle n'eût découvert sa double identité, mais il écarta cette hypothèse en notant qu'elle n'avait pas ce sourire taquin si craquant. Le sourire qu'elle semblait réserver à Chat Noir, et qui lui faisait battre le coeur.

Les bribes de conversation des deux amies ne l'avait pas plus avancé, il n'avait pas compris de quoi elles parlaient, et n'avait pas eu envie de les écouter ostensiblement.

Perplexe, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, totalement indifférent au cours.

\- Hey Nino ?

\- Ouais mec ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Marinette ?

\- Bonne question! Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça !

Un regard sévère de leur professeur stoppa net la conversation.

Adrien soupira, se rendant compte que la situation risquait d'être un peu plus compliquée de ce qu'il avait pu penser. En fait, il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé que Marinette puisse changer à ce point, et à cause de lui !

A l'heure de la récréation, Adrien vit passer à toute vitesse Alya traînant une Marinette hilare dans son sillage. Nino haussa les épaules perplexe, en lâchant un "Ah les filles" désabusé.

Alya entraîna sa camarade sur un banc à l'écart dans la cour. Marinette regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne s'occupait de leur conversation.

\- Alors Marinette ?

\- Alya, je ne peux pas te donner tous les détails, ok ?

\- hum… crache le morceau, on verra après !

\- Et bien, j'ai rencontré un garçon.

\- Un garçon ? Ici, au collège ?

Marinette rougit, n'ayant pas pensé à toutes les questions que pourrait lui poser Alya. Elle avait oublié la curiosité maladive de son amie.

\- Heeuu non. A côté de chez moi.

\- hum… tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- On se croise depuis un moment, mais…

\- je vois. Et Adrien ?

\- Quoi Adrien ?

\- Marinette… Tu soupires après Adrien depuis le début de l'année, tu jures que tu l'aimes et qu'il est l'amour de ta vie. C'était encore le cas la semaine dernière. Tu avais déjà imaginé le mariage, les gosses et le hamster. Et là aujourd'hui, tu arrives comme une fleur et tu m'annonces qu'il y a un garçon, qui habite près de chez toi mais qui ne vient pas au collège qui l'a remplacé. D'un seul coup !

\- …

\- Hey ! Attends une minute ! Il a quel âge ton Roméo ?

\- Notre âge, je crois. À peu près.

\- Tu crois ? Comment ça tu crois ? Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Alya… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne veux pas en parler, sérieusement. Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué.

\- Tu m'inquiètes Marinette. Tu sais que je suis curieuse et que je veux tout savoir, mais ton histoire me semble un peu étrange…

\- Alya…

\- Non laisse moi finir. Tu es trop gentille, Marinette. Alors quand un garçon exige le secret, c'est soit que c'est illégal, soit qu'il a déjà une copine.

\- Alya, il n'a rien exigé. C'est juste que la situation est compliquée. Et tout va bien. Je te promet que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne veux juste pas en parler pour l'instant, mais je te promet que tu seras la première à TOUT savoir.

\- Tu me promets que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour l'instant ?

\- Promis !

Alya hésita un instant, légèrement inquiète, mais devant le sourire de Marinette et son air radieux elle ne pu que partager le bonheur de son amie. Elle décida cependant de garder un œil sur Marinette, au cas où elle aurait besoin de son aide.

Après avoir passé le reste du temps de pause à papoter de sujets plus légers, elles retournèrent en cours, bras dessous, bras dessus, riant et plaisantant.

Comme la semaine précédente, la journée resta calme, sans manifestation du papillon, au grand soulagement de Marinette. Elle avait appris à aimer son alter ego Ladybug et à apprécier sa mission de sauver Paris des méfaits de leur ennemi, mais une période de calme lui permettait de souffler un peu et de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pu accumuler dans ses cours. Sauver Paris lui prenait du temps, cacher son secret aussi, et la plupart du temps, elle menait à bien sa mission au détriment de ses cours. Retards et absences s'étaient accumulés, et même si elle était obligée de mentir pour trouver des excuses (plus ou moins crédibles selon son état de fatigue), elle mettait un point d'honneur à garder de très bonnes notes. Elle avait toujours été bonne élève, et il était hors de question de décevoir ses parents. Elle souffrait déjà suffisamment de devoir leur mentir au quotidien, de trahir leur confiance, elle se refusait à voir la déception dans leurs yeux.

Comme la semaine précédente, elle rentra chez elle dès la fin des cours, refusant la proposition de Nino, Alya et Adrien d'aller faire un tour dans le parc voisin pour profiter du soleil printanier.

Elle prétexta que ses parents avaient besoin d'aide à la boulangerie, même si elle souhaitait surtout se retrouver un peu seule. Elle eut l'impression qu'Alya n'était pas dupe, mais elle la regarda avec un air si innocent que la jeune fille ne répliqua pas.

Les trois amis regardèrent Marinette s'éloigner d'un bon pas, puis se trouvèrent un banc libre dans le parc.

Nino posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Adrien.

\- Dis Alya, qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Marinette ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça !

\- Alors ça, Nino, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! Elle est étrange depuis un moment mais là…

Adrien s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle.

Alya sourit un peu embêtée, ne voulant pas trahir le secret de sa meilleure amie.

\- Adrien, je ne peux vraiment pas te dire exactement pourquoi. C'est juste qu'elle … hum… elle a changé un peu d'avis à ton sujet.

\- Elle m'en veux encore pour cette histoire de chewing-gum avec Chloé ?

\- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! C'est même l'inverse tu vois. Elle te trouve génial au contraire...

Nino ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son avis

\- Ouais. C'est même ça le fond du problème...

\- Bref, je dirais qu'on devrait laisser à Marinette un peu de temps - coupa Alya rapidement, ne souhaitant pas que Nino ne laisse échapper le petit secret de Marinette quand aux sentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir pour Adrien. - Elle a l'air d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un mais elle ne veut pas en parler donc je compte sur vous pour la laisser tranquille.

Alya nota que les joues d'Adrien avaient légèrement rougi à cette annonce. Nino, lui, semblait abasourdi et prêt à bombarder sa camarade de questions. Alya prit les devants, en le regardant :

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, elle ne veut rien dire. Elle a juste dit qu'il n'est pas au collège - à ces mots, Adrien fut pris d'une quinte de toux nerveuse - et qu'on ne le connaît pas.

La conversation dévia sur les cours, sur les défis incessants de Kim et d'Alix, sur les nouveaux méfaits de Chloé qui semblait étrangement calme depuis quelques jours… pour preuve l'absence d'akumatisés récents. Alya et Nino ne se rendirent pas compte qu'Adrien était resté silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Après un moment agréable avec ses amis, Adrien soupira, expliquant que son chauffeur n'allait pas tarder à arriver devant le collège et qu'il avait intérêt à y être s'il voulait éviter les ennuis. Nino et Alya, quand à eux, décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Alya devait garder une de ses soeurs et Nino devait travailler sur un nouveau morceau qu'il devait présenter à un concours de DJ amateurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois rentré chez lui, Adrien rejoignit sa chambre. il jeta son sac sur son lit, et Plagg sortit de sa poche de chemise, réclamant à cors et à cris du fromage. La créature noire semblait en permanence affamée… Et impossible à rassasier ! En riant, le jeune homme le servit, puis s'installa à son bureau, prêt à faire ses devoirs.

\- Plagg, tu en penses quoi toi, du comportement de Marinette ?

\- Les filles c'est compliqué. Choisis le fromage !

\- Plaaaggg !

Le kwami grogna, engloutit la part de camembert d'un air ravi, se laissa tomber sur le lit les bras en croix.

\- Adrien, j'en dis que tu as bien compliqué la situation…

\- Hum. Tu crois que Marinette pourrait être en danger ?

\- En danger ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- A cause de Chat Noir !

\- Tu penses trop… et puis la demoiselle a l'air maligne, elle n'a pas hurlé sur les toits qu'elle passait ses nuits avec le matou le plus célèbre de la ville !

Adrien rougit violemment gêné. Il avait l'habitude de l'indélicatesse de son kwami, mais depuis quelque temps il se surpassait…

Il se concentra sur ses devoirs, décidant d'ignorer la petite créature noire, surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil, impatient de pouvoir rejoindre la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées.

Marinette avait pris le parti de ne pas attendre Chat Noir. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir une vie sous le costume - tout comme elle -, des obligations certainement, une famille. Et comme ils n'avaient pas le moyen de se joindre en dehors des moments où Chat venait lui rendre visite, ils ne pouvaient pas se donner rendez-vous.

La jeune fille avait tendance à être d'un naturel anxieux, mais étrangement, elle se sentait détendue. Le caractère enjoué et insouciant de Chat avait un effet relaxant sur elle. Elle avait totalement confiance en lui… Et il lui donnait également confiance en elle.

Avant de le côtoyer, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'un garçon aussi extraordinaire que Chat Noir puisse s'intéresser à elle. Après tout, Marinette était à des années lumière de Ladybug, elle n'était ni aussi forte, ni aussi assurée que l'héroïne qui sauvait Paris.

Malgré l'insistance de Tikki pour lui assurer qu'elle était également Ladybug, Marinette était persuadée que les capacités exceptionnelle qui faisaient d'elle une héroïne courageuse étaient en grande partie dues à la magie de son Miraculous.

Après le dîner, elle embrassa ses parents et monta dans sa chambre. Elle passa sous la douche et enfila un pyjama confortable.

S'installant sur son lit, elle attrapa son carnet de croquis et commença à crayonner. Il pleuvait à nouveau et ce soir encore, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la terrasse. Elle aurait pourtant aimé contempler les toits de Paris, et profiter de la douceur du printemps.

Marinette avait toujours aimé le stylisme. Elle était manuelle, et elle avait un besoin vital de laisser s'exprimer sa créativité. Lorsqu'elle voulait offrir des cadeaux, elle les confectionnait elle-même. Créer était une activité qui la détendait, qui lui permettait de donner forme aux idées qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait dans l'idée de trouver un cadeau pour Chat, idée qui avait commencé à la titiller dans l'après-midi. Un cadeau spécial, qui lui montrerait quelle importance il avait désormais pour elle.

Peut être pourrait elle lui tricoter une écharpe ? Elle imaginait déjà une jolie écharpe de laine noire, bien épaisse et bien chaude sur laquelle elle broderait une patte de chat. Une patte verte, du vert de ses yeux… Elle allait devoir faire attention à rester discrète pour lui faire la surprise !

Même si elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle était également Ladybug, elle se rendait bien compte que le félin avait fini par gagner son cœur. Que ce soit sa gentillesse, et son courage, sa façon de toujours la protéger quand elle était masquée, il avait su se montrer rapidement indispensable. Tant qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine, elle avait pu sans trop de mal le repousser au nom de la sécurité, de leur mission, mais lorsqu'il était entré dans son quotidien, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour se rendre compte à quel point le jeune homme était extraordinaire. Elle s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de la prochaine attaque du Papillon, ayant peur de se trahir, ou de manquer de concentration au moment crucial.

En s'avouant à elle-même ses sentiments, son coeur cognait à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine. Comme l'avait dit Tikki, elle s'était encore mise dans une situation impossible, amoureuse du même garçon, le côtoyant sous ses deux identités, multipliant les risques de voir son secret découvert. Multipliant le danger également. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il fallait toujours qu'elle complique dramatiquement son quotidien…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un grattement à sa fenêtre. Souriante elle roula sur le dos et fit signe à Chat d'entrer, ayant pris la précaution de déverrouiller la fenêtre avant de s'installer. Il était venu finalement… Elle admira son Chat se glisser dans sa chambre souplement, et s'approcher d'elle, le cœur battant. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient.

\- Ma princesse…

\- Mon Chaton. La journée a été longue…

Il sourit d'un air mystérieux.

Marinette le contemplait, tout en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se souvenait leurs baisers passionnés et le bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras. Elle se souvenait la texture du cuir de son costume sous ses mains, la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait son regard sur elle, ses gestes tendres.

Mais les événements avaient été tellement rapides qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment Chat allait réagir. Inconsciemment, elle avait peur qu'il ne la rejette.

Sa belle assurance toute neuve s'était effondrée, et le voyant face à elle, elle ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait dû faire erreur. Comment pourrait il s'intéresser à Marinette, la si banale et si maladroite Marinette ?

Après tout, depuis qu'elle le connaissait il courait amoureusement après Ladybug. Il était Chat Noir, l'un des deux héros de Paris.

Souplement Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle, ne remarquant pas son trouble. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement.

Elle relâcha ses muscles, se rendant compte qu'elle était soulagée. Chat s'écarta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Marinette ? Il y a un problème ?

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur que tu te rendes compte que tu avais fait une erreur.

\- Oh Princesse. La seule erreur que j'ai pu faire c'est de ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Crois moi, Princesse, tu as toute mon attention…

\- Mon chaton… soupira Marinette

Elle était devenue écarlate, ce qui fit rire Chat.

Il fit passer Marinette à califourchon sur lui, de manière qu'ils soient face à face. La jeune fille se colla contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

Blottie dans sa chaleur, elle se détendit enfin. Chat lui passait lentement la main dans le dos, savourant ce moment de tendresse.

Il en avait si peu dans son quotidien que Marinette était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie. Il profitait de n'importe quelle occasion pour effleurer la jeune fille ou l'enlacer. Peut être était-ce son côté chat, après tout.

Sans s'écarter, ils commencèrent à discuter. De tout, de petits rien. De leurs goûts, du quotidien. Marinette évitait soigneusement toute mention à ses doutes précédents, le comportement de Chat Noir l'ayant pleinement rassurée. De son côté Chat se montrait prudent, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler accidentellement son identité.

Petit à petit, ils se turent, profitant juste l'un de l'autre.

\- Ma Princesse, tu devrais te reposer…

\- Je sais mon chaton. Mais les soirées sont si courtes. Je préfère passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Argument imparable.

\- Chat, je sais que ton identité doit rester secrète et je sais aussi que mieux vaut rester discrets, mais si je te donnais mon numéro de portable ? Juste en cas d'urgence ?

\- Oh, Marinette. Je suis désolé…

\- Non ! Non c'est ok. Tout va bien. Je pensais juste que tu pourrais - tu sais - avoir besoin de me joindre un jour. Et … c'était stupide.

Chat Noir rassura Marinette, mais il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Au début, il avait juste voulu se rapprocher de la fille qui l'intriguait. La découvrir autrement. Amicalement. Juste parce qu'il était incapable de l'approcher en tant qu'Adrien sans la mettre cruellement mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser, de s'attacher autant à elle. Ni que la jeune fille répondrait à ses avances aussi rapidement - elle était tellement timide au collège ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé que leur relation prendrait un tour aussi intime, d'ailleurs. Même s'il trouvait Marinette jolie, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour elle avant ces derniers jours.

Contrairement à d'autres, elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser au côté super-héros, ni à sa célébrité dans la capitale. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait semblé intéressée par la fortune de la famille Agreste. Ou de la célébrité d'Adrien due au mannequinat.

Elle notait du premier coup d'œil quand il n'allait pas bien ou quand il était triste et il était heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui se préoccupait réellement de lui et de ses sentiments sans s'arrêter aux apparences. Elle savait voir sous son air bravache, quand il tentait de masquer ses sentiments sous ses blagues. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle lui prodiguait mille attentions, comme si c'était naturel. Comme prévoir des petites douceurs depuis le jour où il lui avait avouer adorer les pâtisseries de ses parents. A chaque fois qu'il venait, il était sûr de trouver une assiette de macarons, de cookies ou autres biscuits à son intention. A bien y réfléchir, il était persuadé que cette façon de faire était naturelle pour Marinette. Elle était de nature généreuse, et n'hésitait jamais à aider son prochain.

Et maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il risquait de faire souffrir la fille la plus formidable qu'il n'eût jamais connu.

Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer une relation cachée, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lui demander de l'attendre en permanence, attendre qu'il puisse se libérer de son emploi du temps surchargé, entre les exigences de son père et le combat contre les akumas envoyés par le Papillon.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se contenter de quelques heures dans la soirée, alors que s'il lui révélait son identité ils pourraient passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

Sauf que… Sauf que lui révéler qui il était serait totalement égoïste. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Lui avouer qu'il était Adrien ne serait pas sans conséquences, et à la moindre erreur de sa part, ça serait son amie qui serait en danger, exposée aux attaques du Papillon.

Une part de lui craignait également qu'elle ne soit en colère de découvrir qu'il était Adrien.

Il s'écarta d'elle, et emprisonna ses joues dans ses mains, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser avec ses griffes.

\- Marinette, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai absolument pas réfléchi…

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais il lui fit signe de le laisser continuer.

\- Princesse, laisse moi terminer. Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. Tu sais, ma coéquipière, Ladybug, je crois qu'elle a raison en disant que je suis un chat stupide. Je vis dans l'instant et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences pour toi.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Ses joues rougirent de honte.

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle était si dure envers Chat, qu'elle se comportait avec lui comme si… comme s'il était le petit frère turbulent et encombrant.

Le plus ironique, c'est que si on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait de Chat, elle aurait loué sa fiabilité et se serait plaint uniquement de sa propension à se placer en première ligne, ignorant le danger, n'hésitant pas à la protéger tel un bouclier humain… ou plutôt félin. Et ces reproches n'auraient été motivés que par la crainte qu'il ne soit blessé à cause d'elle. Même ses blagues et jeux de mots d'un goût douteux ne la dérangeaient pas tant que ça au final… Parce qu'il était un partenaire parfait, sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer sans aucune crainte. Il lui faisait aveuglément confiance, n'hésitant pas à parier sa vie pour l'aider.

En pleine bataille, quand elle lui donnait un ordre après avoir eu une idée, jamais il ne posait de question. Il obéissait aveuglément. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait dit lui faire confiance, mais ses actes étaient bien plus parlants.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait certainement repoussé son partenaire aussi violemment uniquement parce qu'elle était attirée par lui, sans vouloir l'avouer. Sans même sans rendre compte, focalisée comme elle l'était sur Adrien.

\- Marinette, j'aimerais tant te révéler qui je suis sous le masque… - Elle retint sa respiration au bord de la panique, tandis que Chat continuait ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de son trouble - mais, j'ai trop peur que tu sois en danger par ma faute. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que tu sois en danger, et je ne veux pas.

\- Chaton, je ne voulais pas… Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir pris une décision, je suis consciente de ce que ça implique pour toi d'être un des sauveurs de Paris. -Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle ajouta : - Je suis la meilleure amie de la rédactrice du Ladyblog, après tout ! Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser, j'ai juste pensé… que tu sais, un jour, tu pourrais avoir besoin de me joindre. J'ai … J'ai encore tout gâché !

A la grande surprise de Marinette, Chat se mit à rire, serrant sa camarade contre lui.

-Tu es extraordinaire, Marinette !

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de me dire si quoi que ce soit te dérange.

\- M… Mais… Que…

\- Détends toi, tu réfléchis trop. Et je suis définitivement un Chat stupide. De ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu étais merveilleuse.

Elle allait protester mais il la fit taire d'un baiser.

Chat s'installa à ses côtés dans le lit de la jeune fille, lui promettant de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Encore une fois, il avait vu qu'elle était fatiguée et avait décrété qu'il était temps pour elle de se reposer.

Mais Chat Noir n'avait pas prévu de se trouver si bien dans ses bras, ni de s'endormir…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : Joyeuses Pâques à tous... Le prochain chapitre sera peut être retardé, je suis encore en train de le retravailler. Mais je vais faire le maximum pour être dans les temps ;)**

Ce fut Tikki qui sauva la situation. La petite kwami se rendit compte de la situation d'un coup d'œil. Marinette dans les bras de Chat Noir, les deux adolescents dans le lit de la jeune fille, Adrien absent de chez lui… Juste avant l'aube, elle réveilla Marinette.

Malgré son habitude déplorable de ne pas être du matin, la jeune fille comprit rapidement le problème. Tendrement, elle passa la main sur le visage de Chat, s'émerveillant encore une fois de son air détendu et apaisé quand il dormait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit des yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, elle admira son regard émeraude, se disant qu'elle pourrait bien retomber chaque jour amoureuse à ce moment précis.

\- Chat, tu vas devoir rentrer. C'est bientôt le lever du jour…

\- Encore cinq minutes… grommela t'il, enlaçant Marinette

La jeune fille rit, en notant un point commun supplémentaire : apparemment Chat n'était pas vraiment du matin lui non plus.

\- Mon chaton, on va se rendormir… Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis… Et il ne faut pas que quelqu'un te voie sortir de chez moi ou te balader au petit matin ! Et je t'explique même pas les problèmes si c'est mes parents qui te trouvent ici !

\- Huuuum… Tu as tellement raison. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser.

\- Tu sais où me trouver. Et la fenêtre t'est définitivement ouverte.

Chat rit doucement en l'embrassant. Marinette répondit à ses baisers avec enthousiasme. Puis à regrets, il s'arracha à la chaleur de la jeune fille pour rentrer chez lui.

Il pensa un instant qu'il venait de faire la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Se battre contre le Papillon, protéger Paris, se mettre en danger… Supporter les exigences de son père, les plannings surchargés dus à ses multiples activités, tout ça était compliqué, mais s'éloigner de Marinette à cet instant, était un vrai déchirement. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire à quel point elle était essentielle pour lui désormais, de peur de l'effrayer. Il évitait de toutes façons de trop parler de son quotidien, de peur que la jeune fille fasse le lien avec Adrien.

Comme la veille, Marinette ne quitta pas l'ombre bondissante des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les dernières heures de la nuit, déjà nostalgique.

Elle se tourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec sa kwami. Qui semblait grincheuse.

Marinette eut un sourire coupable.

\- Tikki, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais…

\- Marinette, Tu es passée près de la catastrophe aujourd'hui !

\- Je sais Tikki. Je vais trouver une solution.

\- Tu vas devoir lui dire qui tu es.

\- Quoi ? mais tu as dis qu'on devait garder nos identités secrètes ! Je croyais que c'était une règle !

\- Oui c'est le cas. Mais la coccinelle et le chat noir sont particuliers. Ces Miraculous sont complémentaires et sont toujours par paire. Quand Ladybug entre en action, Chat Noir est toujours à proximité.

\- Tu veux dire que ces deux miraculous sont toujours partenaires ?

\- Oui Marinette. Toujours. Le grand Gardien choisit les porteurs de façons à ce qu'ils soient complémentaires. Des âmes sœurs.

\- Tu veux dire que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont en couple ?

\- Noon ! Quelques fois. Mais pas toujours. Dans ce cas, âme sœur correspond à complémentaire. Comme le yin et le yang. Vous vous complétez parfaitement, c'est pour ça que vous êtes autant en phase lors de vos combats. Cet élément fait partie de votre force.

\- Mais… Dans ce cas, pourquoi cacher nos identités ?

\- C'est la règle. Elle a été instaurée il y a bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais je pense que le Grand Gardien pourrait te renseigner. Ladybug et Chat Noir finissent toujours par se révéler leurs identités. Parfois, c'est assez rapide. Parfois ça peut prendre plusieurs années.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Marinette, ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que tu dois être prudente. Tu ne dois pas perdre de vue que la symbiose entre toi et Chat Noir ne doit pas être mise en danger. Si tu lui révèle qui tu es au mauvais moment et qu'un akuma passe à l'attaque, les conséquences peuvent être tragiques. Vous devez par dessus tout rester en harmonie, tu comprends ?

\- Mais Chat aime Ladybug. Et il dit qu'il m'aime, moi, Marinette, non ? Et je sais que j'aime Chat.

\- Marinette, tu ne comprends pas. Tu es Ladybug et Marinette, je sais que ce sont deux parties qui font partie de toi. Mais pour protéger ton identité tu as séparé ces deux parties de toi. Pour Chat Noir, tu es deux personnes distinctes. Il n'associe pas Marinette à sa partenaire.

\- Oh.

\- Je suis désolée Marinette, je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité pour toi. Mais le grand Gardien est très sage et il te fait confiance, à toi et à Chat.

\- Tikki, sais tu qui es Chat Noir ? Je veux dire, quelle est son identité ?

\- Non. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. C'est à vous de vous découvrir mutuellement, c'est important.

\- Mais…

\- Mais je peux te dire qu'au fil des siècles, Ladybug et Chat Noir n'ont jamais été bien loin l'un de l'autre. La vie les rassemble toujours sous leurs deux identités. C'est le rôle du Grand Gardien de trouver les deux personnes les plus à mêmes de correspondre aux Miraculous, vous n'avez pas été choisis par hasard.

\- Il est donc possible que je le connaisse déjà ?

\- C'est possible oui. Mais ne te focalise pas sur l'identité de Chat Noir. Comme je viens de te l'expliquer, ça viendra en son temps. Tu dois d'abord penser à ta mission.

Marinette soupira, un peu perdue. La kwami se frotta contre elle pour adoucir légèrement le sermon qu'elle venait de faire, et Marinette la caressa tendrement.

\- Tikki, tu sais, je ne parviens à dormir correctement que dans ses bras. Avec lui, je ne fais pas de cauchemars. Je ne vois plus sans cesse tous ces akumatisés. Il me rassure. Avec lui à mes côtés, je sais que je peux arriver à battre le Papillon…

\- Ooh Marinette. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Aies confiance en toi.

L'adolescente se recoucha au chaud, se demanda avec angoisse comment se tirer de la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait…

Les paroles de sa kwami tournaient dans sa tête, lui amenant plus de questions que de réponses. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le grand Gardien quand Tikki était tombée malade, puis elle était retournée le voir pour lui remettre le livre des kwamis que Lila avait dérobé à Adrien.

Elle n'avait toujours pas osé parler au jeune homme de ce livre, elle aurait tellement aimé savoir où il l'avait trouvé !

Le vieil homme semblait lui faire confiance pour être Ladybug, et Tikki avait une confiance aveugle en lui. c'est lui qui les avait choisi tous les deux, il avait donc su voir les qualités de Chat Noir comme elle avait pu les découvrir au fil de leurs rencontres. Une raison de plus de faire toute confiance à son ami masqué.

Sur ces interrogations, elle finit par se rendormir, sa dernière pensée étant pour un félin si séduisant…

Chat Noir prit le chemin de la maison familiale, mais s'arrêta sur un toit à proximité du manoir. Il soupira, soudain abattu.

Plus il passait du temps auprès de Marinette, plus il profitait de sa douceur et de sa joie de vivre, plus il lui était difficile de reprendre sa vie auprès d'un père indifférent et absent. Quand il passait la soirée avec Marinette, il découvrait un nouveau monde et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de supporter la solitude. Ne voir personne d'autre que Nathalie lui remettant son planning, ou la liste des exigences de son père, manger seul, tourner en rond dans sa chambre immense, mais froide…

Il regarda l'horizon s'éclaircir, avant de rentrer dans l'immense cage dorée qui lui servait de chambre.

Il nourrit Plagg et son kwami se jeta sur le fromage odorant, lui jetant au passage un regard courroucé.

Adrien grogna.

\- Je sais Plagg. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ok ?

\- A toi de voir. Tant que tu n'oublies pas mon fromage…

Malheureusement pour les deux héros, le calme ne dura pas. Chloé arriva en parlant très fort, ce qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Elle se plaignait auprès de Sabrina d'une voix suraiguë, à propos d'un "incapable" qui lui avait "massacré" sa journée.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde dans la classe fit en sorte d'éviter la peste. Ayant été responsable d'un grand nombre d'akumatisations, il valait mieux attendre que Chloé trouve une autre occupation plutôt que de devenir sa victime et risquer de tomber sous le contrôle du papillon.

Même Mme Bustier, leur professeur prit le parti d'ignorer les commentaires acerbes de Chloé.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là, mais Chloé détestait Marinette. Marinette était la seule, avec Alya, à ne pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez par la blonde pourrie gâtée. Et surtout, Marinette n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Les choses avaient empiré depuis que Marinette lui avait soufflé la place de déléguée sous le nez.

Quand Mme Bustier demanda à Marinette d'aller chercher une pile de manuels à la bibliothèque, Adrien, sans réfléchir se proposa spontanément pour l'aider.

Alors que Chloé protestait à grands cris, Marinette se glissa hors de la classe pour éviter de se retrouver - encore - impliquée dans un bras de fer avec la peste blonde. Elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser lui gâcher la journée !

Simultanément, elle entendit des cris à l'extérieur. Rapidement, elle se glissa dans un placard à balais.

" Tikki ! Transforme moi !"

Et Marinette devint Ladybug.

Prudemment, elle sortit de sa cachette et se glissa hors du collège, essayant de localiser la source du problème.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de tomber sur la victime du Papillon. L'homme se faisait appeler "Le coiffeur" et la paire de ciseaux qu'il tenait à la main confirmait à priori sa profession. Tout de blanc vêtu, il était furieux, comme la plupart des victimes du Papillon.

Dès qu'il touchait quelqu'un avec ses ciseaux, la personne tombait au sol, inanimée.

Ladybug nota que le coiffeur ne semblait attaquer que les blondes.

Elle marmonna excédée "Je suis sûre que Mademoiselle Bourgeois est dans le coup !"

Elle interpella le vilain : "Hey toi ! si tu laissais ces pauvres gens tranquille ?"

Le coiffeur ricana en se tournant vers elle.

\- Donne moi ton Miraculous, on verra après…

\- Dans tes rêves !

Ladybug entendit quelqu'un s'approcher dans son dos.

\- Bonjour ma Lady, besoin d'un coup de patte ?

\- Chaton ! Je te présente le coiffeur… Je pense que l'akuma est dans ses ciseaux, il ne les lâche pas…

\- Un plan ma lady ?

\- Humm… Pas pour l'instant.

La jeune fille lança son yoyo, essayant de faire tomber le coiffeur. De son côté, Chat Noir tournait autour de lui, essayant de le distraire.

Ladybug se rendit vite compte qu'ils tournaient en rond.  
Elle lança son yoyo magique en l'air en criant "Lucky-Charm !" et …

Et reçut un rouleau de gros scotch…

\- Quoi ?

Ladybug grogna d'agacement. La coccinelle et sa chance. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par trouver l'utilisation qu'elle pourrait en faire, mais son Lucky charm ne lui facilitait pas réellement la tâche !

Elle aimerait au moins une fois reçevoir un objet bien plus conventionnel, qui ne l'obligerait pas à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver quoi en faire !

Elle observa un instant Chat Noir se battre avec le coiffeur, virevoltant, le poussant dans ses retranchements, au plus près du danger. Bondissant dans une danse hypnotisante…

Elle regarda autour d'elle espérant trouver la solution, comment utiliser au mieux le scotch.

Elle vit la présence d'un lampadaire. Elle regarda le scotch, puis le coiffeur.

Peut être que…

Elle bondit à son tour, rejoignant le combat, tentant de déstabiliser le coiffeur avec son yo-yo. Elle regarda son partenaire. D'un simple coup d'œil, ils se comprirent immédiatement. Chat se mit à blaguer, enchaînant les jeux de mots stupides, détournant l'attention du vilain, permettant à la coccinelle de le contourner.

Une fois en position dans son dos, Ladybug fit signe à Chat Noir, lui faisant comprendre de pousser l'akumatisé vers elle.

Ladybug lança son yoyo sur le lampadaire qu'elle avait repéré, inspira profondément puis hurla :

\- Maintenant !

Presque simultanément, Chat accéléra ses bonds pour pousser le coiffeur vers elle.

La suite des opérations se déroula parfaitement, comme l'avait prévu Ladybug. Une fois dos au lampadaire, acculé par Chat Noir, Ladybug s'élança en déroulant le scotch autour du vilain, l'immobilisant totalement. Elle attrapa au vol les ciseaux qu'il avait à la main et les brisa, un papillon noir s'en échappa, aussitôt capturé par le yo-yo de l'héroïne.

Une fois le rituel accompli elle libéra un papillon d'un blanc pur, murmurant "bye-bye petit papillon".

Elle utilisa son Miraculous pour effacer les méfaits de l'akumatisé.

Puis, elle rejoignit Chat qui se tenait près du coiffeur, un homme qui semblait complètement perdu. Ils se congratulèrent, cognant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre, soulagés d'avoir accompli leur mission.

Le coiffeur les regarda :

\- Je ne comprends pas, je me souviens juste de cette peste blonde qui m'a hurlé dessus…

Chat Noir et Ladybug échangèrent un regard complice. Chloé Bourgeois, encore…

Au premier bip de leurs Miraculous respectifs ils s'élancèrent ensemble vers le toit le plus proche. Puis Chat la salua avant de filer plus vite que le vent.

Ladybug le regarda ébahie. Malgré leur belle complicité, Chat n'avait pas cherché à s'attarder près d'elle comme habituellement. Il n'avait même pas fait mine de s'intéresser à son identité, comme si ça ne l'intéressait plus. Aucune tentative de séduction… elle qui râlait sans arrêt à ce sujet se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur que ça lui manquait énormément.

Soupirant elle repris le chemin du collège avant de s'élancer derrière un platane séculaire pour se détransformer.

Elle tendit distraitement un cookie à Tikki, puis courut vers la bibliothèque. Au moins pour cette fois ci elle avait eu une excuse en or pour sortir de classe, et son absence n'avait pas duré trop longtemps !

Elle se trouva face à Adrien qui arrivait en même temps qu'elle, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Marinette ! Tu n'étais pas dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Je… heu… je suis passée aux toilettes avant et en entendant les cris je suis restée cachée au cas où…

Adrien sembla surpris, mais ses yeux verts pétillaient, comme s'il était heureux de la voir. La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler.

Gênée, Marinette entra dans la bibliothèque en lançant par dessus son épaule :

\- Et si on s'occupait de ces manuels avant que Mme Bustier ne nous envoie quelqu'un pour vérifier ce que l'on fait ?

De retour en classe, des livres plein les bras, Alya regarda ses camarades entrer avec un grand sourire. Lorsque Marinette rejoignit sa place, elle se pencha vers elle, excitée.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Et bien tu étais seule avec le sublime garçon qui occupe tes pensées…

\- Alya !

\- Ok. Qui occupait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouves ça excitant de récupérer des livres et de les ramener…

\- Marinette, c'était quand même plus drôle quand tu étais raide dingue du blondinet devant nous !

Adrien n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange peu discret entre les deux amies. Il était stupéfait.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que le comportement de la jolie Marinette était uniquement dû au fait qu'elle était… amoureuse de lui.

Il se rendit compte de la situation… parce qu'il était intrigué par sa camarade, il avait utilisé son alter ego héroïque pour mieux la connaître. Il avait découvert ses propres sentiments à son égard et Marinette était tombée amoureuse de Chat.

En tombant amoureuse de Chat, elle avait sorti Adrien de sa tête. Sans se douter qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne.

Ironiquement, il avait compliqué la situation et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés, se sentant fatigué. Gérer ses deux identités était plus épuisant que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Maudissant sa stupidité, il rassura Nino d'un geste et tenta de porter attention au cours… en étant douloureusement conscient de la présence de Marinette juste derrière lui.

Il commençait à se rendre compte que Plagg avait eu raison. Il ne pouvait pas révéler son secret à Marinette pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se rapprocher d'elle en tant que Adrien. Tout ça parce qu'il avait profité de son identité masquée pour faire connaissance avec une fille qu'il côtoyait au quotidien.

De quoi attraper une bonne migraine !

Et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il risquait de se trahir à un moment. Marinette n'était pas stupide et elle finirait par trouver des similitudes entre le Chat qui passait ses nuits avec elle et l'ami qui était à ses côtés la journée…

De son côté, Marinette était songeuse. Au moment où elle comprenait enfin que son amour pour Adrien était sans issue, et qu'elle rencontrait un garçon qui lui faisait battre le cœur- et dont les sentiments semblaient réciproques- son camarade de classe décidait soudainement de s'intéresser à elle.

Il s'était toujours montré amical, mais depuis deux jours elle sentait son regard en permanence sur elle.

Elle avait aussi noté le changement de comportement de Chat Noir face à Ladybug. Elle se doutait que sa soudaine distance était due à l'arrivée de Marinette dans l'équation, bouleversant leur équilibre. Étrangement, alors que Ladybug avait toujours tenu le Chat à distance, elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'elle appréciait les flirts de son partenaire. Elle aimait au final ses jeux de mots, sa façon de la frôler pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Fort heureusement, leur complicité n'avait pas été entachée. Ils restaient dans l'action parfaitement complémentaires.

Marinette supporta pour le reste de l'après midi les regards assassins de Chloé, qui semblait ne pas avoir digéré qu'Adrien lui ait spontanément proposé son aide. Ni que leur professeur ne lui ait pas donné gain de cause quand elle avait hurlé que transporter des livres n'était pas digne de son "Adrichou"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes : Un chapitre un peu plus court, cette fois. Ce qui me permet d'être dans les temps et de faire durer un peu le suspens…**

À la fin des cours, Marinette suivit Alya dans le parc voisin, papotant de tout et de rien. Le soleil était revenu sur Paris et les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé d'en profiter.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc, et Alya se tourna vers elle. Marinette devina sans peine qu'Alya allait passer en mode « interrogatoire » pour en savoir plus sur son nouvel ami.

\- Alors ? Toujours décidée à rester mystérieuse à propos de ton nouvel amoureux ?

\- Alya ! Écoute, c'est juste très compliqué. Je t'assure que si je le pouvais, je te dirais tout.

\- Marinette… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dis moi ce que tu peux, je ferais jouer ma formidable imagination journalistique !

Marinette se mit à rire

\- Tu es adorable. Et incorrigible. Et définitivement ma meilleure amie tu sais !

\- Ahhh ! Je sais. Je suis extra !

\- Bon. Alors je peux te dire que j'ai enfin compris que j'idéalisais trop Adrien même si je le trouve toujours aussi merveilleux. Mais je ne suis que Marinette et…

\- Et il y a l'autre garçon ?

\- Oui. Il est extraordinaire. Il aime discuter avec moi et j'ai l'impression d'être en parfaite harmonie avec lui.

\- Ouah, Marinette! Toi tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié !

\- Tu verrais comme il me regarde…

Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent, complices.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. J'ai hâte que tu me le présentes…

\- Et bien en fait… on a prévu de ne pas parler de notre relation pour l'instant. Mais je lui demanderai ce qu'il en pense.

\- Je ne te comprends pas ! Que tu ne cries pas sur les toits que tu as un copain, je peux le comprendre. Que tu veuilles rester discrète aussi. Mais là, tu veux carrément rester cachée ! C'est un criminel ?

\- Non !

\- Une célébrité ? Comme le prince Ali de Rose ?

\- C'est juste que c'est plus sûr, Alya.

\- Plus sûr ?

\- Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, avec tout ce qui se passe à Paris.

\- Attends une seconde… Une relation cachée avec un mystérieux inconnu que tu ne veux pas mettre en danger. Non. Non et non. Tu n'as pas osé ?

\- Osé ?

\- QUI dans cette ville a un ennemi particulièrement actif ?

\- …

Marinette essayait de trouver quelque chose à répondre à Alya, paniquée. Comment son amie avait elle pu deviner aussi rapidement ? Elle ferma les yeux, désespérée quand Alya reprit :

\- Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Ne me dis pas que… -Alya vérifia que personne n'était à portée d' oreilles-... Que tu sors avec Chat Noir ?

\- Alya ! Je…

\- Oooh Marinette… tu ne pouvais pas faire simple pour une fois ? Mais comment te débrouilles tu pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles ?

Marinette grogna, les joues rouges. Alya sans faire attention à la gêne de son amie enchaîna, excitée.

\- Il t'a révélé son identité ? Tu pourrais m'avoir une interview exclusive avec lui et Ladybug ? Je peux le rencontrer aussi ?

\- Non ,Non et non. Alya !

\- Ok, on verra ça plus tard… Et vous vous voyez souvent ?

\- Tous les soirs… , chuchota Marinette, encore plus rouge

\- Mais… après le collège ?

\- Il vient chez moi…

\- Oh ! Et tes parents sont OK avec ça ? Je savais qu'ils étaient cool mais là, je veux être adoptée !

\- Ils ne savent pas…

Alya resta silencieuse un instant, bouche bée.

\- Tu invites un inconnu dans ta chambre le soir sans que tes parents ne le sachent ?

\- Alya ! Moins fort !

\- Oh ma belle, j'espère tellement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Marinette se tut. Alya, la dévisagea un instant avant de changer de sujet pour revenir à une conversation plus futile, sentant que son amie était mal à l'aise et ne lui dirait rien de plus.

Puis les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent après une dernière accolade, pendant laquelle Marinette remercia Alya d'être une amie si extraordinaire.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Marinette se jeta sur son lit. Tikki s'installa à côté d'elle, grignotant un cookie.

\- Oh Tikki… Alya a deviné tout de suite…

\- C'est ton amie, elle te connaît. Et elle sait garder un secret.

\- Oui. Contrairement à moi !

\- Marinette ! Tu es Ladybug depuis plusieurs mois, et elle n'a jamais eu le moindre doute te concernant !

Marinette soupira, ignorant les paroles réconfortantes de son kwami.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Que me conseilles tu ?

\- Déjà, je crois que tu vas devoir éclaircir les choses avec Chat Noir.

\- Mais… il va m'en vouloir. Je lui ai menti.

\- Marinette. Vous avez tous les deux protégé vos identités. Quoi qu'il arrive tu vas devoir faire quelque chose. Ça serait pire si Chat découvrait accidentellement qui tu es. Mieux vaudrait que ce soit toi qui lui explique la situation. Et puis, tu as obéi aux règles, tout comme lui ! Il ne t'a pas dévoilé son identité non plus.

\- J'ai peur de le blesser. De le perdre. J'ai peur qu'il ne me déteste…

\- S'il t'aime, il te pardonnera. Vous êtes partenaires.

Marinette gémit de frustration.

\- Je dois être la pire Ladybug de l'Histoire !

Tikki rit en se frottant tendrement contre la joue de son amie.

\- Tu es une parfaite Ladybug, Marinette. Aies confiance en toi.

Marinette soupira, puis capitula.

\- D'accord Tikki. Je lui dirais qui je suis. Mais en tant que Ladybug.

La jeune fille roula sur le dos, un bras replié sur les yeux. Épuisée, elle s'endormit en pensant qu'elle allait devoir parler très vite à son chaton. Elle se jura de tout faire pour ne pas le blesser…

Quand Adrien avait pu se libérer de ses obligations familiales, il était déjà tard. Nathalie l'avait retenu pour lui donner le planning de la semaine, surchargé comme d'habitude.

Il hésita un instant à se transformer pour rejoindre Marinette. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas lui imposer son secret plus longtemps, l'obliger à des rendez-vous clandestins pour préserver sa sécurité. Il allait devoir lui dire qui il était, mais il craignait la réaction de la jeune fille face à son identité. Il ne voulait pas que Marinette ne se remette à bégayer en sa présence, ou qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler…

Adrien savait que plus il repoussait la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec elle, plus ça serait compliqué.

Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas se passer de la jeune fille. Elle était sa lumière dans une vie bien sombre.

En se transformant pour devenir Chat Noir, il décida de demander conseil à Ladybug. Elle comprendrait sans aucuns doutes les soucis qu'il rencontrait…

Lorsqu'il arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur la terrasse de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng, il nota la fenêtre légèrement entrebaillée, ainsi que la chambre de la jeune fille plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il entra silencieusement et sa vision de chat lui permet de voir immédiatement la jeune fille endormie.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle silencieusement, il l'observa quelques instants. Elle dormait totalement détendue, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était effondrée toute habillée sur son lit, preuve qu'elle était épuisée en ce moment.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. En se redressant il se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Hey mon chaton.

\- Princesse. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Tu aurais dû pourtant. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. -Elle tendit la main pour allumer la veilleuse à côté de son lit.

Chat noir sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, lui prenant la main.

Marinette resta un instant silencieuse, profitant de la chaleur de Chat. Son chaton. Son ami… Avec qui elle se sentait si bien. A sa place.

Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança.

\- Chat ?

\- Hum… ?

\- Comment ça se passe avec Ladybug ?

\- C'est ma partenaire. Mais je ne la connais pas plus que ça tu sais. Même entre nous, nous ne devons pas dévoiler nos identités…

\- Tu as l'air de lui en vouloir.

Il rit, amusé.

\- Oh non. C'est une fille bien. Et courageuse. Mystérieuse. En qui j'ai confiance.

\- Et que ferais tu si elle te dévoilait son identité ?

\- Heu… j'ai longtemps voulu savoir mais je t'avoue que ça n'est plus vraiment une priorité tu sais. Au début, je cherchais partout autour de moi, en dévisageant toutes les filles aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Et puis, peu importe qui elle est. Nous sommes partenaires. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours là si j'ai besoin, comme je serais toujours là pour elle.

\- Et si tu te rends compte que tu la connais ? Je veux dire quand tu n'es pas Chat Noir ?

\- Princesse j'ai l'impression que tu as peur que je la préfère à toi…

Marinette rit, un peu gênée.

\- Non, non. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste curieuse. Mais si ça te gêne…

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Donc si je connais Ladybug dans mon… autre vie. Et bien peu importe. Je veux dire par là que nous devons cacher nos identités. Ce ne sont pas nos règles. Pour ma part, j'étais prêt à me dévoiler mais j'ai compris que c'était une question de sécurité. Pour nous, nos proches. - il lui jeta un léger coup d'œil, sourire aux lèvres- et toi ?

En rougissant, Marinette se mit à bégayer :

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Et toi, si tu découvre que tu me connais déjà ?

\- Je te connais ?

\- Hypothèse, princesse. J'aimerais savoir comment tu le vivrais.

\- Mon chaton, j'ai énormément de chances de te connaître, donc si on se connaît déjà je ne pourrais être qu'heureuse… et puis - Marinette gloussa- je crois que je t'aurais remarqué. Tes yeux t'auraient trahi.

Chat sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Chat Noir laissa une Marinette profondément endormie pour rejoindre sa chambre glaciale. Il était resté éveillé à la contempler, admirant la jeune fille. Profitant de sa présence, espérant que ça ne serait pas une des dernières fois.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : Je laisse définitivement les scènes de combat aux scénaristes de Ladybug... Parce qu'après des heures à chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée originale impliquant un objet insolite aux couleurs de la coccinelle, ainsi qu'une utilisation satisfaisante.**

 **Pour éviter les descriptions lamentables je préfère m'en tenir à l'objet de mon histoire, c'est à dire le chemin lent vers la révélation des identités cachées, en passant par une histoire d'amour entre Chat et Marinette, mon couple préféré...**

 **J'ai également choisi de faire durer un peu l'histoire, pour approfondir les interrogations et états d'âmes des héros. A mon avis, il est peu probable qu'ils puissent révéler leurs identités sur un coup de tête et sans y penser après avoir préservé le secret avec tant de soin... Je me base sur la scène où Chat hésite sur la poignée de la porte entrouverte dans l'épisode de Lady Wifi, dans l'hôtel Bourgeois. Il aurait pu, dicrètement, savoir. Mais il a hésité et a renoncé...**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !**

Quand Marinette se réveilla le matin suivant, elle se rendit compte en ouvrant les yeux que Chat était déjà parti. Il lui avait cependant laissé un post-it sur lequel il avait tracé un cœur suivi d'un dessin d'une tête de chat. Elle sourit, attendrie.

Tikki se précipita sur elle.

\- Marinette ! Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard !

Oui, oui. Je suis réveillée, Tikki.

La jeune fille se leva et passa sous la douche en un temps record. Elle s'habilla, attrapa son sac d'école avant de dévaler les escaliers. En passant dans la boutique de ses parents, elle attrapa au vol le croissant que lui tendait sa mère avant de partir en courant.

Elle reprit un rythme de marche normal dans la rue de son collège, constatant qu'elle était à l'heure.

S'adressant à Tikki, elle lui dit en riant :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il faut croire que Chat a une très bonne influence sur moi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Chat. Je dois lui parler. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai aussi réfléchi à ce qu'il m'a dit. Et même s'il m'en veut, je le lui dois.

Son kwami sourit

\- Je suis fière de toi, Marinette.

\- Cache toi, voilà Alya.

Marinette rejoignit son amie en souriant. Alya s'approcha d'elle.

\- Waouh, Marinette! Tu as réussi à être à l'heure plusieurs jours de suite. Et tu es même en avance !

\- J'y travaille oui !

\- Tu as pris de bonnes résolutions ?

\- Je sais que mes excuses sont parfois originales mais je t'assure que je ne fais pas exprès. Je suis juste d'une maladresse terrible !

\- T'inquiète ma belle, je te taquine ! On y va ?

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe bras dessus -bras dessous. Derrière elles, Nino et Adrien s'arrêtèrent pour les observer. Nino se pencha vers son ami :

\- Ho mec… je crois que je suis amoureux…

\- Ouais… répondit Adrien d'un air rêveur. Avant de se reprendre : Hey, attends une seconde ! Amoureux de qui ?

\- D'Alya, mec. Cette fille est canon. Et elle a un caractère de fou. Elle me rend dingue.

\- Oh Nino. Tu es trop foutu. Elle va te manger tout cru !

\- J'espère bien ! Dis donc, tu craquerais pas sur la jolie Marinette toi ?

\- Allez accélère Nino, on va être en retard- le blondinet avait rougi et préféra changer de sujet rapidement.

Nino suivit Adrien en riant, ravi de la gêne subite de son camarade. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places et se tournèrent aussitôt pour saluer Alya et Marinette.

Comme habituellement, Nino proposa aux filles de déjeuner ensemble. Une fois de plus, les filles acceptèrent gaiement. C'était devenu un rituel entre les quatre amis.

Puis Adrien proposa à ses amis un après midi jeux vidéo au week-end. Son père étant absent, il comptait bien en profiter au maximum, surtout que, fait rarissime, il n'avait pas de séance photo.

Marinette hésita, se demandant si Chat serait disponible. Alya accepta pour elles deux. Marinette grimaça avant de nuancer "sauf si mes parents ont besoin d'aide". Nino ajouta qu'il serait bien entendu présent.

Les cours se déroulèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante pour les élèves. Quand enfin midi sonna ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Le groupe d'amis avait prévu de retourner manger à la sandwicherie proche du collège.

Ils étaient dans la queue attendant leur tour quand Marinette s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son sac à dos en classe. Elle chargea Alya de commander au cas où elle ne serait pas revenue à temps et repartit vers le collège en courant.

Elle entendit les échos d'une dispute au passage mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle traversait juste la rue quand les premiers cris résonnèrent.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle avança jusqu'à une ruelle déserte. Elle avait immédiatement compris ce qui se passait une fois de plus, le Papillon passait à l'attaque...

\- Tikki , transforme moi !

Et Marinette devint Ladybug. Utilisant son yo-yo, elle bondit sur le toit le plus proche pour analyser la situation.

À côté de la sandwicherie, elle vit un vilain s'attaquer aux passants. Il semblait lancer un genre de gelée sur les passants, ce qui les figeait aussitôt. Elle remarqua son tablier vert, dont l'une des poches semblait déformée par un objet.

Elle s'élança en voyant l'akumatisé se préparer à figer une nouvelle personne. Avec son yo-yo, elle le déséquilibra permettant à la victime potentielle de se mettre à l'abri.

Du coin de l'œil elle nota la présence d'Alya qui filmait sans se soucier du danger, tandis que Nino la tenait pour l'empêcher de trop s'exposer.

\- Ladybug ! Donne tes Miraculous et je ne te transformerais pas en gelée…

\- Dans tes rêves…

Presque simultanément, Chat Noir atterrit souplement derrière elle.

\- Ma Lady ! Déjà là ?

\- Mon chaton. Je passais dans le coin. Tu tombes à pic pour le dessert…

\- Hum… Sans moi.

\- Ce vilain se propose de nous transformer en gelée…

\- Berk. Je préfère la tarte aux fraises !

\- Je pense que l'akuma est dissimulé dans la poche de son tablier, regarde, elle semble pleine.

\- Bien vu ma Lady. Comme d'habitude. Tu as un plan ?

\- Pas encore. Essayer de récupérer ce truc serait une super idée…

Durant les minutes suivantes, les deux partenaires s'employèrent à éviter les attaques du vilain tout en tentant d'atteindre son tablier.

Ils coordonnèrent leurs attaques essayant de le faire trébucher.

\- Pas moyen. Une idée chaton ?

\- Il a un sacré sens de l'équilibre…

Ok. Alors… Lucky-charm !

La suite se déroula comme à l'habitude, sans accrocs. L'objet que Ladybug reçut lui fit froncer les sourcils, râler sur la chance de la coccinelle avant de lui trouver une utilisation originale.

Chat l'assista efficacement comme à son habitude, se contentant de suivre ses indications sans protester – même si comme souvent, il ne voyait pas tout de suite où voulait en venir la jolie coccinelle.

Elle s'approcha et récupéra l'objet dissimulé dans la poche du tablier : une lettre froissée en boule.

La déchirant, elle libéra l'akuma.

D'un geste souple elle le captura et le purifia avant de libérer un papillon immaculé.

\- Bye bye petit papillon…

Elle jeta le lucky-charm en l'air, effaçant les dégâts causés par le vilain et libérant ses victimes.

Le pauvre homme semblait perdu. Il expliqua qu'il ne se souvenait que d'une lettre lui indiquant qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de vendre ses desserts dans le parc, après plus de 10 ans à servir une clientèle nombreuse et fidèle.

Les deux héros le réconfortèrent, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, pour un "Bien joué !" de circonstances.

Avant que Chat ne s'élance, Ladybug le retint.

\- Chat, aurais-tu un moment ? J'aimerai te parler…

\- Ma lady ça serait avec plaisir mais… je ne peux pas maintenant. Je dois vraiment y aller.

\- C'est important…

\- Si c'est important. Ce soir vers 21h ? Tour Eiffel ?

Parfait merci… j'y serais !

Chat noir sauta sur le premier toit. Ladybug prit le temps de faire un signe amical à Alya- sachant que son amie serait folle de joie- avant de disparaître à son tour. Elle se glissa discrètement dans le collège, désert à cette heure pour s'y détransformer.

Marinette fit un crochet par sa classe pour récupérer son sac, parfait alibi…

Sortant du bâtiment, elle tomba nez à nez avec Adrien, qui arrivait, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Marinette ? Tout va bien ?

\- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

Adrien se passa la main sur la nuque, ses joues rosirent légèrement.

\- Et bien… il y a une une attaque dans le parc. On se demandait si tout était OK pour toi…

Marinette se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire et essaya d'avoir l'air surprise.

\- Oh. Alya et Nino vont bien ?

\- Impec…

\- Comme tu vois - elle leva légèrement le sac qu'elle tenait- j'étais à l'abri grâce à mon étourderie.

Adrien sourit, rassuré.

Ils reprirent le chemin du parc ensemble, silencieux. L'un comme l'autre, ils se sentaient soulagés d'avoir pu une fois de plus préserver leurs identités. Sans savoir l'un comme l'autre à quel point ils étaient proches.

Arrivés au parc, Marinette répéta son histoire devant une Alya surexcitée (« Ladybug m'a fait coucou. A moi ! »). Nino pour sa part râlait après Adrien d'être parti comme une fusée malgré le danger. Le jeune homme baissa la voix pour dire à son ami qu'il avait voulu vérifier que Marinette était en parfaite sécurité. Nino leva les yeux au ciel… il avait l'habitude des disparitions d'Adrien et de ses excuses originales pour expliquer son absence…

Un peu secoués par le remue ménage qui venait d'avoir lieu, les quatre adolescents se dépêchèrent de manger.

Marinette restait étrangement silencieuse, se rappelant l'air distant de Chat lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui parler. Cependant ses amis attribuèrent sa mélancolie soudaine à l'attaque qui venait d'avoir lieu. Alya supposa que le félin masqué était la cause de la soudaine tristesse de son amie.

Adrien pour sa part, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Marinette, inquiet de l'air triste et perturbé de la jeune fille.

Alya n'avait pas perdu une miette de leurs comportements et réfléchissait déjà à une façon de rendre le sourire à ses amis. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Marinette, celle ci était folle d'Adrien. Le fait qu'elle ait résolu de l'oublier au moment où le blondinet découvrait sa camarade était cruel : elle était depuis longtemps convaincue que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Leurs personnalités se complétaient parfaitement. Que Chat Noir se soit invité dans l'équation amoureuse de ses amis ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure : pour elle, le héros ne pouvait pas indéfiniment cacher son identité à ses proches. S'il ne s'était pas encore révélé à Marinette, c'était de son avis qu'il n'avait pas forcément en tête une relation sérieuse. Et puis, Chat noir semblait être un garçon sûr de lui et dragueur... L'opposé de Marinette. Non. Il n'était pas du tout fait pour sa meilleure amie.

Et puis, elle ne pensait pas que Marinette pouvait oublier Adrien comme ça, surtout si le blondinet décidait de séduire la jeune fille. Et elle, Alya, allait tout faire pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Alya avait l'habitude de penser qu'en tant que journaliste, c'était un devoir moral de se renseigner sur tout, et d'enquêter sur tout. Y compris sur la vie personnelle de ses camarades. Habituellement, elle était fermement convaincue qu'en tant que journaliste, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, se contentant de suivre les événements.

Mais il s'agissait de deux de ses plus proches amis, et elle ne pouvait décidément pas les regarder se rendre mutuellement malheureux. Elle allait donc faire une entorse à ses principes pour leur rendre le sourire.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Nino pour l'aider : lui aussi attendait avec impatience que ses deux amis ouvrent les yeux et se rendent compte qu'ils passaient leur temps à se tourner autour. Nino qui avait cru un instant être amoureux de Marinette.

L'intervention de Ladybug au cours d'une certaine visite au zoo l'avait convaincu que Marinette était une jeune fille adorable, mais qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un très bon ami. Alors qu'Alya était exactement la fille qu'il lui fallait...

L'heure de retourner en classe arriva vite et les deux filles se laissèrent distancer par les garçons. Alya passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

\- Marinette, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Hein ? Non non. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- La fatigue ne rend pas triste. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais… est ce que c'est à cause de Chat Noir ?

\- Chat ? Non. Pourquoi aurait il fait quelque chose ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas mais il est intervenu et il n'a pas cherché à te voir…

Marinette rit.

\- Alya, on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble je te rappelle…

\- Tu sais même Adrien s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un souci. Tu passes d'un air rêveur et follement amoureuse à triste et déprimée…

\- Tout va bien. C'est juste que c'est compliqué. Et je me pose des questions.

\- Justement. Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin. En tant qu'amie. La journaliste qui sommeille en moi restera à distance.

\- Alya tu es un amour. Je suis juste un peu perdue en ce moment. Je suis aussi inquiète pour Chat.

\- Inquiète ?

\- Je le met en danger. Tant que personne ne sait qui il est il ne risque rien. Mais moi je suis juste Marinette et… et n'importe qui peut me trouver pour l'atteindre.

\- Ah. Mais personne ne sait. A part moi. Mais tu sais que ton secret est en sécurité…

\- Merci Alya.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? Tu as peur que si tu étais restée avec nous il aurait pu être distrait ?

Quelque chose comme ça.

Bien entendu, Marinette ne pouvait pas dire à Alya que c'était la distance soudaine entre Ladybug et Chat qui la troublait autant.

De leur côté les garçons avaient une discussion toute différente, bien que sur le même sujet...

\- Hey mec, c'est quoi ton problème avec Marinette ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Adrien… tu es tellement pas discret. Tu t'es mis à la regarder sans arrêt !

\- C'est juste qu'elle à l'air… différente.

\- Des fois, tous les deux vous êtes désespérants…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle te court après depuis un moment. Au moment où elle trouve un mec tu découvres qu'elle existe.

\- Elle me court après ?- Même si Adrien avait surpris la conversation entre Alya et Marinette il avait encore du mal à croire que Marinette avait des sentiments pour lui.

\- Tu dois être le seul à ne pas être au courant mec. Marinette est raide dingue de toi depuis un bail. T'as pas remarqué qu'elle vire à l'écarlate en ta présence et qu'elle n'arrive pas à prononcer une phrase sensée ? Enfin… avant ?

\- Elle est timide non ?

Carrément pas mec. Elle perd ses moyens face à toi. Enfin, elle perdait ses moyens…

Adrien stoppa brusquement. Ainsi donc tout le monde semblait au courant sauf lui… Il entendit vaguement Alya demander des explications mais il n'y pris pas garde. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été stupide et aveugle. Le comportement étrange de Marinette, les sourires de ses amis, l'agacement de Chloé, l'insistance d'Alya à toujours envoyer Marinette pour l'aider… et même la conversation surprise entre les deux amies.

Aurait-il été un adolescent "normal", il aurait sans aucuns doutes identifié le trouble de Marinette. Mais il avait vécu une enfance surprotégée sans aucuns contacts avec des enfants de son âge. Le peu de personnes qu'il avait côtoyé n'était pas du style expansif et son père n'encourageait pas réellement son entourage à montrer ses émotions. La seule amie qu'il avait eu était Chloé Bourgeois, qui était particulièrement égocentrique en plus d'être une insupportable peste pourrie-gâtée par son père. Même s'il conservait leur amitié, il n'était pas aveugle aux défauts de la blonde.

Il se trouvait donc complètement perdu face aux réactions de certains de ses camarades. N'ayant jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui au delà de son nom ou de sa fortune, il n'avait pas compris le trouble de Marinette. Pas plus qu'il n'avait vu qu'il la faisait souffrir…

Il se demanda soudain s'il avait également manqué quelque chose avec Ladybug. Ladybug qui se montrait amicale avec Chat Noir. Mais qui fuyait dès qu'il lui parlait de sentiments amoureux. Ladybug qui s'inquiétait parfois pour lui, qui l'appelait son chaton, mais qui devenait distante voire désagréable dès qu'il tentait de franchir les limites que sa partenaire avait elle même fixées.

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis qui s'étaient arrêtés, l'air vaguement inquiets. Il sourit et les rassura

\- Tout va bien. C'est juste… enfin… je réfléchissais et…

Alya regarda Marinette et murmura "faits l'un pour l'autre" d'un air amusé.


	9. Chapter 9

Les quatre adolescents finirent par arriver en classe et les cours reprirent monotones. Un peu de français, d'histoire et de mathématiques…

Lorsque la fin de la journée sonna enfin, ils sortirent tous les quatre, discutant de leurs projets pour la soirée. Marinette annonça une "soirée couture", Nino demanda à Alya si elle voulait de l'aide pour le Ladyblog - aide que la jeune fille accepta avec plaisir, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Adrien quand à lui prétexta une séance photo pour son père…

Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent.

Une fois chez elle, Marinette embrassa ses parents, attrapa quelques biscuits à grignoter, puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle commença par faire ses devoirs, sous l'œil amusé de Tikki qui adorait l'encourager, tout en mangeant un cookie.

Une fois terminé, Marinette se mit à faire des allées venues dans sa chambre. Tikki la regarda faire un instant avant d'intervenir.

\- Marinette ne sois pas si stressée… tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis !

\- Et s'il m'en veut ? J'aurais du attendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi de toutes façons. Et puis tu seras fixée au moins tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, torturée par l'indécision. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Chat noir, en tant qu'ami , partenaire ou même au sein de cette nouvelle relation naissante.

Sa kwami semblait sereine, persuadée que tout ne pourrait que bien se passer. Le Grand Gardien ne se trompait jamais.

L'heure tant attendue et tant redoutée arriva. Marinette avait dit à ses parents qu'elle devait voir Alya au parc. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler son secret sous peine de les mettre en danger. Il lui était arrivé de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si son identité était découverte par tous. Elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle et Chat étaient conscients des dangers et de leurs responsabilités contrairement à leurs familles et amis. L'idée de mettre en danger ceux qu'elle aimait l'effrayait plus que devoir continuellement affronter le Papillon.

Quand à révéler qui elle était réellement à son partenaire, Tikki lui avait assuré que Chat Noir était un allié fiable et que leurs kwamis étaient liés, les destinant à se révéler l'un à l'autre au bout d'un certain temps. Elle espérait que le kwami de Chat était aussi bienveillant que sa Tikki, et qu'il conseillait aussi sagement son ami.

Sortie de chez elle, elle se dissimula dans une porte cochère, vérifia qu'elle était seule et se transforma.

Utilisant son yoyo elle se propulsa sur le toit le plus proche et pris la direction de la tour Eiffel, chassant les pensées qui tournaient de sa tête, profitant pleinement de la sensation grisante de survoler Paris.

De son côté Adrien- ou plutôt Chat Noir- était déjà sur le lieu du rendez vous, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait il n'éprouvait aucune fébrilité à voir Ladybug.

Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, craignant de perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes à son cœur. Ladybug et Marinette, deux jeunes filles pleines de vie, pleines de surprises et de contradictions.

Son Miraculous avait changé sa vie. Il avait gagné la liberté. Il avait rencontré Ladybug. Mais aussi Marinette, car sans cette liberté nouvelle, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. En contrepartie, il devait mentir, cacher son identité, risquer de blesser ceux qu'il aimait.

Il espérait que sa Lady le comprendrait, ce soir. Elle était sa partenaire, il aimait leur complicité. Elle était son amie. Il se rendit compte qu'il se moquait de qui était sous le masque. Parce que qui que ce soit la fille qui se dissimulait sous l'identité de Ladybug, elle ne pouvait pas être si différente. Ladybug étant généreuse et honnête, son alter ego devait également l'être…

Il se rappelait quand Alya avait cru que Chloé se cachait sous le masque de la coccinelle. Bien que la blonde fut son amie d'enfance, il n'était pas aveugle à ses défauts, son égocentrisme et son égoïsme… il n'avait pas voulu y croire et avait été soulagé de découvrir que la jeune journaliste s'était trompée.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Marinette. La douce et jolie Marinette. Qui était bien plus qu'une amie pour lui. Il se sentait tellement bien près d'elle… elle avait accepté Chat Noir sans poser de questions et sans exiger quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait soutenu, sans se plaindre. Elle avait protégé leur secret sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui demander, sans même qu'il n'y pense.

À bien y réfléchir, qu'il soit Adrien ou Chat, dès qu'il y avait un problème Marinette était présente. Offrant son aide et son amitié sans rien attendre en retour.

Il avait été pris par surprise quand Ladybug avait demandé à lui parler. Habituellement, c'était lui qui quémandait du temps…

Quoi que Ladybug ait à lui dire, ce devait être important. Peut être une information en rapport avec l'identité de leur ennemi, le Papillon ?

Mais au cours de la journée, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser qu'il était temps de lui expliquer la situation actuelle. Son désir de se dévoiler pour celle qui partageait ses soirées. Il allait donc lui parler de Marinette, peut être qu'elle pourrait veiller sur elle à l'occasion ? Il aimerait tant savoir son amie en sécurité…

Même si sous le masque de Chat Noir il avait pu se défaire de la rigidité de l'éducation exigée par son père, retrouvant son insouciance et une légèreté qui lui avait permis de flirter avec l'héroïne, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un séducteur. Désormais amoureux de Marinette, il était pour lui hors de question de se comporter de façon ambiguë avec n'importe quelle autre fille, fut-elle sa partenaire.

Il avait vu le regard perplexe de Ladybug le matin même. Il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi elle avait été aussi étonnée et, en lui révélant sa relation avec Marinette, il pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi il avait changé brutalement.

Il fut distrait par la fine silhouette rouge qui arrivait par les toits et admira son aisance à se mouvoir. Même si leurs Miraculous leur offraient des capacités extraordinaires, ainsi que force et agilité, il devait bien avouer que la jeune fille s'était glissée dans la peau de Ladybug avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait eu bien plus d'hésitations que lui, se remettant en question, voulant confier la mission de sauver Paris à quelqu'un d'autre… mais elle était faite pour ça. Elle s'était épanouie et révélée.

Elle arriva près de lui silencieusement. Et il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses grands yeux bleus trop brillants, sa nervosité… elle semblait troublée.

\- Ma lady ? Un souci ?

\- Non… enfin. Je ne sais pas comment…

Elle se tut un instant pour admirer la dame de fer face à elle.

\- Chat. Je dois t'avouer quelque-chose…

\- Ma lady. J'ai moi aussi à te parler. Écoute je crois que je ferais mieux de commencer…

Marinette ne répondit pas, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Chat Noir ait également à lui parler.

Il en profita pour continuer.

\- Depuis que l'on se connaît, je… hum… je donne l'impression de te courir après je crois. Je… Tu es une fille géniale, et surtout impressionnante… Et… C'est vrai que je crois que j'étais un peu amoureux de toi… Mais…

\- Chat…

\- Non, laisse moi terminer. Donc, tu as pris l'habitude de me repousser, et plus tu me repoussais, plus je cherchais ta compagnie. C'était devenu un jeu je crois. Mais, tu as certainement remarqué que j'avais changé. Je… Écoute, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et…

Ladybug semblait gênée face à lui. Elle le coupa nerveusement :

\- Oh… Chat… je voulais te voir pour te révéler mon identité.

Ce fut au tour de Chat de rester silencieux, stupéfait.

\- Ton… quoi ? Mais ? Tu as toujours dit que c'était dangereux ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais j'en ai parlé à mon kwami, longuement vu la situation. Et Tikki…

\- Vu la situation ? Tikki ?

\- Tikki est mon kwami. Elle pense que le moment est venu. Elle m'a appris que nos Miraculous étaient liés, que leurs porteurs étaient toujours désignés ensemble et choisis de façon à être parfaitement complémentaires. Elle m'a dit que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient toujours ensemble.

\- Comment ça complémentaires ?

\- Ton kwami ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Hum… Plagg n'est pas très loquace. En dehors de manger du camembert, il… bref, il est pas du genre à donner des infos.

Chat Noir était perdu. Il ne savait pas où voulait en venir sa partenaire, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre une soirée mémorable…

surtout en voyant la jeune fille au bord de la panique.

\- Tikki m'a dit que Chat Noir et la Coccinelle étaient souvent des âmes soeurs.

\- Hey attends une minute. Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Ladybug sourit, non sans être devenue écarlate.

\- Que selon mon kwami nous sommes destinés à être partenaires. Selon elle, les porteurs de nos Miraculous finissent toujours par se révèler leurs identités à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Tu vas comprendre. J'ai juste peur que tu sois fâché après moi. Mais je n'avais pas du tout pensé qu'on se retrouverait dans ce genre de situation…

\- Fâché ?

Ladybug soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet… Depuis ce matin, je n'ai que ça en tête, de savoir comment je vais te montrer qui je suis sous le masque, mais…

\- Ma Lady, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Nous avons suivi les règles imposées, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sujet devient soudainement si pressé et si … - Chat Noir s'interrompit soudain et se figea, yeux ronds, fixant sa partenaire.

Les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, presque bleus. Le teint de porcelaine, presque translucide. Bien que rouge brique sur le moment. Les yeux… Ses grands yeux si bleus. Ce bleu de ciel d'été qu'il connaissait très bien.

Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre très lentement, en chuchotant presque :

\- Excepté si… Excepté si j'ai accidentellement découvert ton identité.

Ladybug rougit un peu plus, passant au rouge violacé, confirmant ses soupçons.

Il continua cependant, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. La jeune fille était tétanisée. Il avança d'un pas vers elle, baissant la voix d'un cran.

\- Excepté si je me suis approché très près de toi.

Ladybug restait muette, n'osant pas faire un mouvement. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, suspendue à ses gestes et à ses paroles.

\- Tout semble tellement logique maintenant. Je ne vous ai jamais vu toutes les deux au même moment au même endroit. Parce que tu es une seule et même personne non ? L'une disparaît et l'autre apparaît. Et puis toutes ces excuses, ces retards, ces absences. Et pourtant je t'ai cherché sans jamais penser une seule seconde que tu pouvais être elle… Je pensais avoir cherché partout, sauf juste sous mon nez. Plus proche encore que je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer.

\- Tikki, murmura Ladybug d'une voix nouée par l'angoisse.

Dans un éclair lumineux, elle redevint Marinette.

Une Marinette, qui les larmes aux yeux, toujours aussi rouge, ne bougeait pas, lui laissant le temps de digérer l'information. Attendant qu'il fasse le premier geste vers elle.

\- Marinette… C'est tellement évident maintenant. Comme si je le savais sans réussir à faire le lien… Mais pourquoi me repousser en tant que Ladybug et ...

La jeune fille inspira profondément et lui répondit doucement

\- Avec Ladybug tu t'es toujours montré si insistant, surtout que je craignais que nous ne nous retrouvions tous les deux en danger. Et je ne voulais pas que tu t'exposes encore plus que tu ne le fais déjà… Tu essaies toujours de prendre les coups à ma place.

\- Mais c'est mon rôle ! Sans toi, nous avons perdu d'avance, tu es la seule à pouvoir purifier les akumas. Chat Noir n'est là que pour te permettre de mener ta mission à bien !

\- Non ! Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas. Tu es également important ! Je m'inquiète en permanence pour toi, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu te jettes au devant du danger. Et sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas.

Chat noir haussa les épaules, sans rien répondre.

La jeune fille poursuivit, la voix nouée par l'émotion.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de… de t'apprécier autant en tant que Marinette. Mais tu étais tellement… je ne sais pas. Tu étais plus naturel à mes yeux. Tu ne cherchais pas à m'impressionner. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à toi autant et si vite. Attendre tes visites avec autant d'impatience.

La jeune fille tourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux

\- Dans tes bras, je me sens tellement en sécurité.

Chat Noir soupira et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans des bras. Elle se serra contre lui avec violence, soulagée qu'il ne la repousse pas. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson à une cadence infernale.

De son côté, Chat Noir se sentait perdu. Il était tombé deux fois amoureux de la même personne et ce sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle avait dévoilé son identité tout devenait tellement logique.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à ne pas faire le lien.

Il s'était rendu compte que Marinette avait peur qu'il ne la rejette. Mais il avait juste besoin de digérer l'information. De faire correspondre la pétillante Ladybug à la timide Marinette…

Il avait été parfaitement sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir étant donné que les règles qui leur avait été imposées étaient très claires sur la protection de leur identité…

Maintenant que le masque tombait, il se sentait nerveux de savoir comment Marinette allait réagir face à qui il était au quotidien.

\- Marinette, calme toi. Tout va bien…

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- De quoi, princesse ?

\- De ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite, par exemple.

\- Nous avons une vie un peu particulière… Nous avons suivi les règles et puis… je dois d'avouer que je suis dans la même situation que toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On se connaît, Marinette. On se voit tous les jours.

Marinette s'écarta un instant pour le regarder, perplexe. Sous son examen attentif, Chat ne put s'empêcher de se passer nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Elle lui avait dit la veille qu'elle reconnaîtrait ses yeux verts si particuliers n'importe où mais elle s'était trompée. C'est ce geste qui lui donna la réponse. Ce geste qu'un certain blond de sa classe avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise… Et qu'il faisait assez souvent à cause des manigances de Chloé.

\- Adrien ?

Chat Noir gloussa, ravi de la réaction de Marinette. Il redevint Adrien avant de reprendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Marinette se laissa faire, trop abasourdie pour réagir.

\- Depuis le début, nous étions…

\- Oui. Depuis le début.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, profitant l'un de l'autre.

Puis d'un seul coup Marinette se mit à paniquer.

\- Alya ! Elle a compris que Chat venait me voir. Enfin que tu…

Marinette rougit

\- Elle sait que je l'aime énormément.

Adrien, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne put s'empêcher de taquiner sa camarade.

\- Ah bon ? Que tu l'aimes bien ?

Marinette entrant dans son jeu, lui tira la langue.

\- Plus que toi en tous cas…

Adrien se pencha vers elle pour la faire taire d'un baiser…

Les deux adolescents passèrent un agréable moment à discuter. La découverte de leurs identités respectives n'avait pas remis en cause leur intimité toute nouvelle et Marinette n'éprouvait presque plus de gêne envers Adrien.

Pour l'instant elle ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Même si de temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait de parler en rougissant ou se mettait à bégayer, comme si elle découvrait soudainement qui était face à elle.

Elle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng en couple avec le célèbre Adrien Agreste… De temps en temps cette petite phrase lui provoquait une brusque bouffée de chaleur, faisant battre son coeur à coups redoublés.

Elle se doutait que les prochaines semaines allaient être compliquées, ils devraient redoubler de prudence pour éviter de se trahir mutuellement.

Ils agissaient avec tant de complicité et de naturel sous leurs identités masquées qu'il allait être difficile de trouver leurs marques dans la situation actuelle. Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient fusionnels, alors que Marinette et Adrien étaient aussi distants que puissent l'être deux amis.

Ils allaient devoir faire attention à ne pas se dévoiler devant leurs camarades de classe, surtout avec une apprentie journaliste à l'œil affûté… et dont l'objectif principal semblait être de les faire mutuellement succomber au charme de l 'autre !

Marinette voyant l'heure annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle avait conscience qu'elle fuyait, mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour faire le point et digérer l'information.  
Son petit ami, celui qui passait une partie de ses nuits dans son lit, à ses côtés, n'était autre qu'Adrien. Le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'oublier, persuadée qu'il ne la remarquerait jamais.

Et là, elle devait en arriver à la conclusion qu'Adrien l'avait aidée à oublier… Adrien. Au final, son coup de cœur, son béguin d'adolescente pour le jeune homme s'était estompé, se transformant en amour beaucoup plus profond pour son partenaire…

Elle se transforma, vola un baiser à Adrien, et juste avant de s'élancer fit un clin d'œil à son partenaire :

\- je laisserai ma fenêtre ouverte …

Elle ne se doutait pas que sa petite phrase anodine avait littéralement figé Adrien, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

 **Notes : Et bien me voici rendue au final. J'espère que la révélation vous a plu…**

 **J'avais pensé à continuer un peu l'histoire, mais j'avais peur de partir sur quelque-chose sans but précis. J'ai donc préféré me concentrer sur ce que j'avais initialement imaginé.**

 **Il y aura peut-être une suite un jour, qui sait…**

 **En attendant, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis curieuse de connaître vos impressions en tant que lecteur.**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


End file.
